


Sweet as Sugar

by uniquelio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, sugar daddy armie, the whole story evolves around food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelio/pseuds/uniquelio
Summary: Armie is thirty-two, he's rude and not welcoming, he has trust-issues that he likes to keep private and he's unable to have a normal relationship. He doesn't have the time to find himself someone in real life, he doesn't go outside that much unless he has to attend a party. He's rich but he's sad, he doesn't want to admit that his life is crumbling due to his behavior and, as a last attempt of doing something good, he signs up on a dating site.Timothée is attending his last year of high-school, he's eighteen and he wants to have a better life even if he doesn't miss anything. His life is perfect but he wants more, he just wants to have everything he wants without having to ask his parents. He signs up on a dating site for sugar babies on the heat of the moment, he keeps living his life and he keeps going to his favorite café in New York.Armie and Timothée meet one day and Timothée can describe Armie with just one word: asshole.





	1. Honey Lavender Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my new fic, I'm so excited about this one and I can't wait to post more, it's almost completely finished and I can't wait to let you guys read it. I made a post of how they look [like](https://uniquelio.tumblr.com/post/180917929720/made-some-little-edits-about-a-new-fic-im-writing) so yep, enjoy! Feedback is always welcome

Living in New York was expensive and it was even more challenging when going to high-school. Apartments were expensive even if they were small and poorly placed, yet the standard rent was never under 1,500$ per month. Being an high-school student meant not having to worry about rent, not yet at least, but being a high-school student also meant not having the guts to ask parents for money, especially if you were asking for money just because you wanted the latest Yves-Sant Laurent jumper or shirt. 

Timothée wasn’t someone who loved fashion design, or who only wore expensive clothes, but his taste was quite expensive and he liked to spoil himself once or twice every month. His parents were modest people and they lived in a nice house in Hell’s Kitchen. Timothée went to high-school, last year, and he couldn’t wait to get out of there. Since he was sixteen he had decided to live his life as he wanted, allowing himself to treat himself whenever he wanted and however he pleased. The only problem was that he never asked his parents for money, he didn’t have the courage to beg them for 100$ or more just for a t-shirt. 

Being in high-school meant that he also knew that, apparently, a lot of his class mates had sugar daddies. It was nothing illegal, but if they wanted to become someone they had- at least in their minds- to engage in relationship with famous people. It was a win-win situation, they said, it was easy and it usually didn’t take a lot of time to find someone who could put them in the spotlight, fulfill their desires and pay a lot of money just to have some company, and it wasn’t always about sex. 

Timothée had to admit to himself that he had been curious about that kind of lifestyle for a long, long time. The idea of having a relationship with someone based on money was strange, he was not used to the idea of giving sexual favors and getting expensive gifts in return; it sounded strange, almost unreal. During his sleepless nights he had browsed the internet, searching for information on how those kind of relationships worked, but they all said that they weren’t bad, that they usually enjoyed themselves and that the guys were nice. Timothée had a hard time believing that. He wondered how many creepy men hid behind the facade of those relationships. 

He wondered if he could be able to face that kind of life, being the toy-boy if a rich man just for money, clothes, watches, shoes, everything he wanted. It was appealing, it was fascinating, but at the same time it settled an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The idea of having sex with someone, of being a trophy, wasn’t that interesting for him, but the financial gain he would get from that fascinated him. More than once he had stumbled in front of a website that advertised  “encounters with rich men” and Timothée had let his thumb linger over the link, licking his lower lip while wondering if that was going to change him in some ways. 

Timothée had never been shy, and since starting high-school he had completely changed his persona. He was more outgoing, he was friendly and he was lovely, available and ready to engage into conversations with his school mates, even if he didn’t know them at all. People were usually surprised by seeing him chat with his teachers, guys on the street. He was more open, mostly because he liked to be on a stage, act and be someone else for few hours. Deep inside he wondered if that change of personality was real, or if it was just a character he had created for himself. He didn’t know and whenever he thought about it for more than three minutes he usually got a migraine that annoyed him for at least a day. 

New York was expensive and Timothée liked living there, he liked to breathe the fresh and breezy air that made the coats float slightly during winter. He loved the snow, he loved how it filled every cracks into the sidewalk. Even his school was amazing, it allowed people to express themselves and great actors had studied there, which was promising for him. He thought of himself as quite good, but not the best, he could always upgrade himself if he tried hard enough. He liked acting, he liked to wear a mask and breathe in the thick smell of the school stage. 

New York’s subway was quite functional, Timothée had never had a problem with it and he always enjoyed riding around it. He lived in Hell’s Kitchen and he took the metro every day to get to his high-school, riding with his backpack on his lap while sitting next to not so clean people. He never minded nor judged, he was happy where he was and quite liked riding the metro, which also meant that when he was bored he took a random line and got somewhere nice, exploring the place while keeping an eye on the time, not wanting to make his parents worried. 

His favorite site was SoHo, he went there almost three times a week and he liked to sit in a café, _Maman_ , and eat his pastry while drinking coffee or latte. He liked to sit there with his laptop and browse around, looking for everything and nothing at the same time. He always sat in his usual spot next to the window, able to look outside and smile at whatever happened while he waited for anything. That famous coffee shop was Timothée’s favorite one, mostly because it served French sweets and they reminded him of the ones his grandmother made for him whenever he visited France with his parents and sister. 

Him and Pauline were always happy to go to France, and Pauline had cleverly decided to go and live there. Timothée envied her strength sometimes, she had the courage to do everything she wanted without being scared of their parents reaction. Timothée wanted to be like her one day, successful and satisfied. He didn’t know how he was going to achieve his dreams, but he was sure that he was going to make himself proud, happy. 

_Maman_ wasn’t that big and during the afternoon it wasn’t really crowded. Timothée usually sat down and munched on his food while letting his drink cool down. That day he ordered for himself a lavender hot chocolate pie and and honey lavender latte, treating himself since it had been a hard week. Timothée had his plate and cup in hands, backpack on his shoulders and hair pushed back, already tired and sweaty thanks to the high temperature inside the coffee shop. Timothée eyed his usual table, frowning when he noticed that it was occupied. 

He sighed and cleared his throat, he headed to his table and looked at the man who was sitting there, frowning when he saw how bored he seemed, scrolling through his latest model of iPhone. He cleared his throat again and eyed the table in front of the one he usually sat as, noticing that it didn’t have a chair. He decided to place his food and hot drink on the empty table, trying to find the courage to speak to that man, needing to ask him about the free chair at his table. 

“Excuse me.” He said while fidgeting with his own fingers. “May I please take this free chair?” He asked, voice low and polite, forcing himself to smile. 

The man raised his head and stared at him, he raised an eyebrow and quirked one corner of his mouth, letting out a chuckle. “No, of course not. Ask someone else, kid.” He dipped his head down again, leaving Timothée there, standing. 

It was unusual that people were that rude, and Timothée felt confused by that impolite answer. He dropped the argument and looked around, searching for an empty chair while rumbling, nervous and already tired. He was tired and the idea of walking around the coffee shop to find a damn chair annoyed him a lot, especially because he couldn’t take a damn chair from his usual place because an asshole was sitting there. Timothée scoffed while thinking about it again, shaking his head while wandering around and sulking over that rude remark. 

Timothée finally found a chair and he brought it over to his table, sitting down and starting to eat and drink, relaxing his shoulders and tilting his head back slightly. He grabbed a textbook from his backpack and started to read his Math homework, deciding to try and solve them while he still remembered things from the earlier class. He spent a good hour there, just working and enjoying himself with his hot drink, letting his mind relax and enjoy the soft murmurs and noises from the coffee machine. He liked _Maman_ because it made him feel at home, it made him remember France and his grandmother’s scent, her soft and big hands, her kind smile. He missed France sometimes, especially whenever he spoke to Pauline. 

Before it got dark outside, Timothée put everything back into his backpack, paying and leaving the coffee shop with his hands in his pockets, trying to not freeze his fingers off. It was impossibly cold outside and it was almost snowing, again, which made getting to the metro station extremely difficult. Timothée walked quickly to the station and rushed down into the underground, paying attention on where he stepped and trying to not bump into someone. He was still moody due to the harsh encounter he had had that afternoon, but the hot drink had managed to restore his feelings a little. 

He smiled when he got into the train car and he even managed to find an empty seat. He sat down, backpack on his legs and EarPods in his ears, listening to what some of schoolmates had suggested him. It wasn’t even that bad, it wasn’t what he usually listened to but he didn’t mind, it was quite catchy too. Timothée rested his head back on the window and glanced at the other passengers, noticing how cramped the car suddenly felt. It was barely 5 pm and he noticed many college students, mostly from Juilliard he pointed out mentally. He scrolled his shoulders and rubbed his eyes tiredly, wanting to get home as soon as possible. 

The metro stopped and a lot of people headed out, leaving the car barely crowded. It was just Timothée, few old ladies and three young men, who were all chatting and snickering. Timothée closed his eyes and curled his toes in his shoes, feeling the wind infiltrate through the window behind him, making him shiver like a leaf. His mom always said that him being that skinny meant that he felt always colder than everyone else; that idea always made him laugh. He hugged himself and tried to hide his nose into his coat, teeth clattering and hands trembling. The metro stopped again and this time few people walked into the car, making Timothée glance at the free seat next to him. 

“May I?” 

Timothée raised his head and looked at the man who spoke, recognizing him from the coffee shop. He frowned and then shrugged, turning his head around, not wanting to act as rudely as the guy did back at _Maman_. The man sat down, his tight and fancy dress looked inappropriate for the metro and his varnished shoes stood out like a black flower in the middle of a dozen of roses. That had to be the man’s first time on a metro, and Timothée felt bad for him, having to admit to himself that the acid smell of urine didn’t make anyone comfortable, let alone a fancy guy like that man. 

Timothée toyed with the strings of his hoodie until he reached his stop. He stood up, looked behind him to check if anything had fallen from his pockets or backpack, and then he headed out, head up and hands in his pockets. He had to walk home, but it took around four minutes and he quite enjoyed the fresh air. The wind made his hair move around and he actually thought about buying himself a hat or a cap, anything to make his messy curls not become even knottier. However, Timothée wasn’t that sure that a hat would made his hair less gnarled.

The house was quite which meant that his parents weren’t back yet, they probably got caught up in some fancy dinner and Timothée smiled, stretching his arms and kicking his shoes off. He tiptoed barefoot to his room, he threw his stuff on the ground and then hung his coat, heading back into the kitchen so that he could decide what to have for dinner. His phone dinged and he glanced at it, he saw his mom’s name on the screen and a text from her, informing him that both her and his father were going to get home late. 

In the end, Timothée made himself a sandwich and he microwaved himself a soup, deciding to go through his last script while eating. His friends all said that it was going to be a great opportunity for him, that that was going to be “the role”, but Timothée doubted it. It read it a few times while chewing tiredly on his food, tapping his knuckles on the wooden table and trying to remember his lines. The man from the coffee shop popped into his mind and he had to go over certain parts more than once. It started to be annoying when he had to read over and over again a single word, not able to focus on anything but that rude voice. 


	2. Brownies with Raspberry Gelée

Timothée never liked going to school and he hated having to do presentations and going around New York with a damn camera to take pics of people. He had to do a project about photography and he had to take pics of the High Line, mostly because everyone knew that he was a great fan of long and peaceful walks on it, he liked to admire the city from there. Timothée kind of hated the project but at the same time he loved it, he was going to have fun that week with his camera, his lenses, his ideas. He was excited. 

Timothée smiled when he got into the metro, sighing and reading the time on his phone. He was happy to have that project, it was going keep him busy for a while at least and he needed it. In the previous week he had been thinking a lot about that rude guy from the coffee shop, plus he had saw a strange, yet confusing, sight at the metro station next to his high-school. A young and beautiful girl was waiting next to Timothée and she had a rather large Gucci bag in her hands, the metro arrived and, before getting in, Timothée heard the girl greet a guy and tell him that the credit card he gave her was now quite empty. 

It felt like torture, Timothée thought. He had been thinking about having that kind of lifestyle just because he liked fancy things, he liked to wear expensive clothes and he liked to look good in designer shirts. He couldn’t afford everything he wanted but he knew that there were ways, legal ways, to get what he wanted. He wasn’t that outgoing though, he wasn’t that confident and he didn’t think to be that kind of guy, he couldn’t just sign into a damn dating site and find himself a sugar daddy. He didn’t even know how to do it. It was going to be too strange for him, having sex with someone just because he wanted clothes. 

Timothée got into the metro and stood near one of the door, looking down at his feet. The car was smelly and it was way too crowded, he had to grip tightly the case of his camera and his backpack was squished against one of the door. He looked around and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, eyeing the pink iPhone SE, old and used and kind of ruined at the edges; it still worked though, that was all that mattered. He clicked on a random song and rested the back of his head on the thick window behind him, smiling and closing his eyes for a second, enjoyed the soft movements of the metro. 

The ride took around twenty minutes and Timothée got to rest his eyes and think of some cool pictures that he could take without going crazy, or without spending too much time on the damn High Line. He did love the place, but it was chilly outside and he didn’t like the cold and harsh wind that ruffled his hair and made his teeth chatter. He held the straps of his backpack tightly when he turned around, ready to walk out of the metro and join the sea of people that wandered around the station, mostly junkies and students. Timothée made his way back up, hands in his pockets and EarPods secured in his ears, feet frozen in his boots. 

There were quite a lot of people around and few of them were tourists, Timothée was sure of it. It was still sunny, maybe a little cloudy due to the rain that poured down to the previous night but everything was fine. Timothée adjusted his backpack straps on his shoulders and looked around, breathing in the thick air of New York, enjoying how his nostril seemed to burn when he inhaled the smell of smoke and smog. It was beautiful on the High Line and Timothée opened his camera case, pulling out is not professional Canon, fixing the focus and the ISO, wanting to get the perfect photographs of that day. 

The mood was perfect, Timothée thought, it was what he was looking for, the perfect timing, too. There weren’t too many people and who was there was just minding his own business, which made everything more perfect and natural, he didn’t really care about getting “the real world”, he knew that the majority of the photographs he liked were staged, it was something he had learnt once he had approached that world. Sure, studying at La Guardia didn’t make him have a tight relationship with photography, but he still appreciated it and studied it.

Timothée took few pictures but none of them felt right, they all had something that he didn’t like. It wasn’t the light, it wasn’t the bright colored sky, the people in his pictures were the problem. Too common, too dull, too uninteresting. He needed to find someone adequate, someone who caught everyone’s eyes just because they stood somewhere even without nothing. Timothée felt lost for a moment, his head hung down and his hands on his camera, fingers twitching in the cold air. He wanted to capture the right moment, but nothing seemed to fit his research. 

He sat down on a bench and looked at the Rail Yards, admiring the view while letting his feet swung slowly, trying to understand what to do. He had his project all figured out, but nothing seemed to work, nothing felt right and Timothée was starting to lose hope, he was starting to get frustrated and annoyed at everything and everyone. He had to shoot at least three picture on the High Line, and then some other near it, he couldn’t leave that project nor he could change topic, he wanted to show _his_ New York. 

Timothée checked the time and then rubbed his eyes tiredly, not wanting to deal with the rest of the world yet, angry and dissatisfied. He just wanted to get done with his “block”, he wanted to find the right model and the right face, the perfect face that described his damn idea of peace and New York. He couldn’t pick a random person and shoot a picture, hoping for the best. It would be strange, it would not feel right and the teacher would know it. Timothée threw his head back and tapped his fingers on the top of his camera, thinking and letting the cold breeze make his nose red and his cheeks puffy. 

He stood up after few minutes and rubbed his face with his palms, trying to fix his messy thoughts and starting to head to the nearest metro station, hungry and cold. There were fewer people around and Timothée decided to give a last chance to that day, maybe he would capture something interesting without knowing it. He hoped for the best even though he knew that miracles didn’t happen, and if they did they surely weren’t going to happen to him. He fixed the focus and the timing, he tried to zoom out as much as possible and looked at the possible picture through the small screen, dissatisfied with what he was seeing. 

Timothée lowered the camera and turned around, studying who was around him. He didn’t see any interesting face and shook his head, defeated. He would try again the following day. His stomach grumbled and he patted it slowly, deciding to get something to eat before going home, if he rushed to the metro station he could get to _Maman_ at a reasonable hour. He kept his camera around his neck and fastened the straps of his backpack once more, walking quickly to the closest station, already tasting the sweet flavor of his favorite pastry. 

However, when he got to the station it was too late and didn’t want to stay out too much, not wanting to make his parents worry. He decided to stop to a coffee shop near to his place, they had amazing brownies with raspberry gelée and he was more than happy to eat one of them, maybe in his cozy bed while waiting for dinner. He still had his camera around his neck and once he stepped into the metro, he decided to put it away, not wanting to risk anything. New York was strange sometimes, and it wasn’t safe to walk around a metro station with a camera around his neck. He cared about his well being after all. 

The ride took another twenty minutes and Timothée managed to sit down for the last ten, almost falling asleep on the spot. He was demoralized and he didn’t really want to deal with his brain, which was angry and dissatisfied with the hole situation. Timothéee sighed and rubbed his eyes before standing up, he got out of the metro and clutched his bags close to his chest, not wanting to risk anything. He rushed out of the metro station and to his favorite coffee shop in Hell’s Kitchen, luckily there was an empty table where he could sit and relax. 

Timothée walked in the coffee shop and smiled at the cashier, they already know what he liked and he just stopped in front of the counter, slumping his shoulders and letting out a happy sigh, enjoying the warmth of the coffee shop. It was amazing how the smell of coffee could relax his bones.

“We have just one piece and usually that guy takes it, sorry mister.” 

Timothée turned around and raised an eyebrow, tugging his small plate with the brownie closer to him. He didn’t want to give up his sweet treat at all, it was his only joy of the day and he didn’t want to lose it. At all. 

“Well, I’m sorry but I reserved it with your baker.” 

Timothée eyed the guy who was talking so rudely to the cashier, frowning and rolling his eyes. He scoffed and bit into the brownie, just in case that damn man decided to ask him to give him his sweet treat. It was the dude from _Maman_ and Timothée hated him, he hated him just because he was  rude to everyone and Timothée didn’t want to deal with him at all, not that day when he was tired and angry. He rolled his eyes and looked at his treat, he wanted to be happy and he wanted to have a small portion of peace in his plate, without having to listen to that damn man complain. 

“I’m sorry sir, but no one told me that and I gave the last piece to someone else.” 

The man turned around and eyed Timothée, he arched an eyebrow and popped his lips open. Timothée rested his back on his chair and bit into the brownie while making eye contact, almost trying to fight him without words. He still remembered how rude he had been to him with the chair, and Timothée felt like he was getting his revenge on that man. He was not even sure why he still held grudges toward him, he just knew that he hated that guy because it was not possible to be that damn rude, it was almost impossible to keep that scowl on his face all day. 

The guy stared at Timothée and he parted his lips, trying to say something while he kept eating his brownie, licking his fingers after he finished it. He smiled and crossed his legs while stretching his back with a small groan. He stood up and gathered his things, he grabbed his wallet and headed to the cash register, bumping his shoulder into the man’s one. On purpose. He didn’t say “sorry” and the guy didn’t dare to speak, he turned around and stared at Timothée with his lips parted. Timothée paid and turned his head back, flashing a big and toothy smile to the man. 

Timothée headed to his place and rummaged trough his backpack, searching for his keys. He wanted to get into his house as soon as possible and he was tired, his eyes were droopy and his head was pounding, he had worked himself to death and he wanted to get into his bed until his mom called him for dinner. His belly was now full and he was ready to sleep for an hour or so, he just needed to rest his eyes for a second and relax, maybe he could think of something else, of cool pics he could take in the next days. 

Timothée fell down on his bed, jacket on the floor and bag and backpack on the chair next to his desk. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning and tugging the pillow closer, curling his toes and hiding his nose under the covers. He managed to fall asleep after few minutes, and he slept for an hour, letting his body relax and making a cocoon of sheets around him. If he wasn’t that angry at the photography project, he would have not slept, but he was exhausted and he had nothing else to do. 

His mother waked him up around 7 pm, Timothée smiled at her and rubbed his eyes before standing up and telling her that he would join them for dinner. His mother kissed his forehead and Timothée smiled, rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling, he yawned and rubbed his forehead before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He glanced at his laptop and then at his phone, he pursed his lips and dragged his laptop on the bed, deciding to spend few minutes looking around the net, maybe he could find something interesting to do while he waited for dinner to be ready. 

He checked his phone and then looked at the unread messages from his friends. He decided to answer later, he didn’t want to deal with them in that moment, he just wanted to check around his blog, his pages and his emails. He logged into the mail app and scrolled through the unread messages, sighing and reading the preview with bored eyes. However, something made his heart drop in his stomach. He had forgotten about his signing up in a sugar daddy site, he had fucking forgotten about it. And the email said that there was an unread message from someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another update this week because I felt like publishing another chapter. I'm so happy you guys seem to like this story, seriously, it makes me so... I don't even know, thank you for the support!


	3. Tiramisù with whipped cream and cinnamon

Timothée wanted to check the message, he felt his cheeks heat up at the idea of some old creepy man stalking through his profile, which he had created in the heat of the moment. It was nothing serious, it wasn’t like he wanted to get into the whole “sugar daddy” scene, it had been just a stupid mistake he had made because he had listened to his friends. He wasn’t like that, he was fine with what he had. However, he was a polite person and it only seemed right to answer to that poor guy and tell him that he wasn’t interested anymore, that he wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy. He promised himself to do it after dinner, thinking that with a full stomach he would formulate better thoughts. 

His dad and his mother asked him about school, they smiled when he explained briefly what his photography project was about, and why he had decided to it. They asked more questions and then they started to talk about Pauline, mentioning how well she was doing in France, how happy she was. Timothée missed her, he wished to have her back with him and ask her everything he needed to know, she always had the right answer, she always knew what to say and what to do to make him smile. If she was there with him, she would have helped him with his dilemma with the damn site, she would have given him the right advice. 

Timothée helped his mother with the dishes and kissed both of his parents goodnight, telling them that he was going to bed earlier because he was tired; they didn’t question him. He headed back to his room and closed the door, his laptop was still on the bed and he stared at it, wondering if he should answer or if he should ignore the message. It was probably old, too, and he would look dumb for not noticing before. He sat on the hem of the bed and stared at his laptop again, sighing and dragging it on his lap, typing in his password and logging into it. 

He clicked on the link in the email and went back to the site. He had forgot how yellowish the graphic was, it made him chuckle and shake his head. He logged in, he was nervous and he didn’t know if he should proceed or not, he didn’t want to be impolite but he didn’t want to be dumb either. He waited for the page to log and he sighed, deciding to check the guy’s profile first, if he wasn’t creepy he could answer and see if thing evolved nicely; after all he hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. 

The guy’s profile seemed nice, the icon was small and Timothée couldn’t make out his face from it, but he was sure that he was going to find more pictures on the actual page of his profile. The name was anonymous too, just a mere “A. D. H.” with nothing else, Timothée had to admit that the guy was pretty mysterious and that was a card that made him shiver in anticipation. There were two available options: the guy was a creep and a serial killer or he was just very private about himself. And Timothée didn’t know what to hope for. 

He clicked on the guy’s profile and it took him a little time to read through his bio, noticing an interesting quote from a movie director. Apparently the guy had a culture, which was nice and Timothée got intrigued with him. He was quite private, he didn’t share his name or where he lived, but he was a millionaire and Timothée frowned, trying to understand how a thirty-two year old could have those kind of money. It was a mystery for him, maybe had played his cards in the right way with his bank. He was thirty-two and Timothée felt his fingers tingle when he moved his mouse to the “photo” section. He was nervous and excited at the same time, if he was lucky the guy would be nice, maybe good looking too. 

“ _Oh_.” 

Timothée’s face fell, now everything made more sense. The guy was the rude man from _Maman_ and the coffee shop near his place, but in those pictures he was a little different, his beard was less long and his hair was shorter, now he was more handsome and Timothée scratched the back of his head. In a picture he was wearing a grey scarf, a long-sleeved shirt with a low cut that revealed his chest hair and he was also wearing a necklace, which pendant rested between his pectorals. 

Timothée bit his lower lip and sighed, throwing his head back and biting his lower lip harder, he hadn’t expected to find that guy on that site, and he surely didn’t expect him to send him a message. He wondered if he should answer it, or if he should leave since the guy- man had treated him poorly and he seemed rude and unfriendly. However Timothée decided to check the message anyway, maybe it was just a dick pic and that would have been a good enough reason to block him and not write back. 

“Oh for god’s sake.” Timothée mumbled when he read the message. 

“ _Hey, sorry for writing to you so suddenly but I got intrigued by your name and your face. Both unique, I have to be honest. I never met someone with a French name and, as I might assume, able to speak it. I’m Armand, but everyone calls me Armie, funny name I know. I live New York, but I’m from the Cayman. I’m not looking for anything in particular so don’t worry, I’m just introducing myself to you, in case you wanted to know me. Yeah, sorry, I’m not that good when it comes to texts. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon._ ” 

Timothée was speechless and mad at himself. The guy, Armand, was nice and yet when he had met him at the café he had looked like a rude prick. He checked the date of the message and groaned, hiding his face in his pillow, now understanding why Armand seemed to be so rude whenever he had met him. He had sent that text over a month before and Timothée never replied nor answered, which was really unsettling and it made him sigh loudly, wishing to just disappear into his sheets. He didn’t know if he was supposed to answer or not, he still couldn’t believe that a guy like Armand, or Armie as he preferred, had messaged him. 

Timothée bit lower lip and rubbed his chin, going back to his pictures and studying the one where he was wearing a scarf. It was amazing, he was really attractive and Timothée felt his cheeks heat up, suddenly aware of the fact that he had been wearing that scarf with that white long-sleeved shirt at _Maman_. Timothée licked his lower lip, remembering how his chest hair came out, not in a vulgar way though, it just made him more manly and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how vividly he seemed to remember that stranger. It was kind of obvious that Timothée liked him physically, but he was still confused on why he seemed so rude to everyone. 

Het thought for a second before licking his lower lip and humming to himself, deciding to give it a shot. He wanted to be polite and apologize for how late he had been, for not checking the site sooner. Maybe it was way too fast, maybe he was thinking with his dick and not his head but he really wanted to get in touch with Armand, he seemed nice and maybe they could hook up, Timothée wouldn’t mind that. 

“ _Hey! Sorry for not answering sooner but I kind of forgot about having an account on this site. I remembered just now because I received an email. Well, I’m Timothée but you already know that, which is nice. I’m eighteen by the way, but I don’t mind our age difference, do you? I mean, it’s not like we are supposed to do anything but yeah, you get it I guess. I speak French and my dad is French, which means that we go in France at least every Summer. I suppose I’ve seen you in New York twice, correct me if I’m wrong but I’ve seen you at Maman and at a coffee shop in Hell’s Kitchen. I don’t know if you’re still interested in chatting with me, though._ ” 

Timothée headed back to Armie’s profile and scrolled through his informations, noticing how everything was tidy and almost aseptic, making it difficult for Timothée to understand more about him. He wanted to get to know him more, he wanted to understand who he was and what he did in his daily life, he was probably a boring something and Timothée had to admit that he wasn’t interested in hearing him talk about some stupid job he had. He had his name though, and two other initials, the web was surely going to satisfy his need for more informations. 

He typed “Armand D H” and after an instant a hundred of thousands of articles popped out, making Timothée bite his lower lip and stare at what he had found. His name was Armie Hammer, which made him chuckle slightly, and he was someone as important as Elon Musk, but instead of making donations to Republicans he donated to other charities. Apparently he owned a petrol industry and he was also involved in global warming and other kinds of important matters, he had donated a lot to many organizations. Timothée smiled and scrolled down his Wikipedia page, humming to himself and noticing that the philanthropy section was pretty extended. 

Timothée smiled at himself and licked his lower lip, heading to his Instagram page. There were few pictures and it took him few minutes to realize that he wasn’t that active, he just liked to post few pictures here and there, maybe when something interesting happened. He always looked good, always in impeccable clothes, mostly suits, and Timothée stopped and admired his face, his slightly long beard that made him extremely sensual and interesting, donating a halo of mystery to his persona. From what he posted, Timothée assumed that he was followed by paparazzi quite often, or maybe he just had a photographer with him wherever he went. 

“Well, shit.” Timothée murmured, noticing how little of his private life he shared. “Might have a boyfriend right now.” 

He checked the time and frowned, noticing that it was almost midnight. Timothée yawned and checked the site once more, noticing that his message had been received but not visualized. He sighed and grabbed his phone, heading to the app store and downloading the app of the dating site, hoping to hear from Armie again. If he had the time, he would go to Maman the following day and he would get himself a bowl of tiramisù with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. 

Timothée did go to the coffee shop but once he walked through the doors, he immediately noticed how empty the place was. It was strange, but he didn’t really mind, it meant that he would enjoy a peaceful afternoon, eating tiramisù and drinking coffee. He had carried his backpack with himself and he had his physics book with him, knowing that he had to do few exercises, even if he was going to fail the test he had on Monday. He didn’t really mind, it was just the beginning of the school year. 

Timothée hummed quietly and took a spoonful of tiramisù, closing his eyes and resting his back on the chair, curling his toes in his shoes. He took his book out and flipped through the pages, sighing and rubbing his eyes before checking his notes, trying to figure out how he was supposed to do those damn exercises. He yawned and rubbed his face before taking another spoonful of tiramisù, licking the cream that remained stuck on the spoon, reading a paragraph of the textbook and tapping his index on the table. 

He couldn’t concentrate though, his mind was still rumbling about Armie and his fingers were burning with the need to check his Instagram and his profile on the site, maybe he had been active during the day and he had given him an answer by ignoring him, or maybe he hadn’t seen the message yet. Timothée chewed on his lower lip and looked at his phone, now curious to just check it one last time before finally studying. Armie had messaged him and Timothée had wasted so much time, without knowing it of course but he had wasted time. He couldn’t deny the fact that he liked him, physically at least. 

There was no notification and Timothée sighed, deciding to study and to console himself with his tiramisù, half eaten and still slightly cold. He didn’t need Armie Hammer in his life, he was perfectly fine without getting laid, the itch under his skin was just lust and he had no really intention of getting a sugar daddy, he didn’t need one. He had made a fool of himself by answering him, because the guy clearly didn’t want to deal with him, and Timothée was okay with it. It didn’t bother him, after all he hadn’t answered to him for a long, long time. 

He studied for his damn physics test but he didn’t manage to remember one word, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t focus on anything. He had left his half eaten tiramisù on the table and had almost folded himself in his chair, trying to read what he had written in his torn up textbook, but every time he started to read a new paragraph he couldn’t help but get distracted. 

“-almost untouched, what a waste.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Beautiful Boy and I cried like a bitch, Timothée is too good and too precious and my life doesn't make sense anymore


	4. Pumpkin and Vanilla Macchiato

Timothée raised his head and blinked twice, trying to connect his brain to his mouth. “Pardon?” He managed to say, licking his lower lip and shutting his textbook. 

“I said, your tiramisù is almost untouched, what a waste.” Armie had a hand on the back of the chair in front of Timothée, a sly smile on his face and a cup on his other hand. “I guess I should apologize for being rude to you last time. And the time before that, too.” 

Timothée opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to understand what was happening to him and why Armie, suddenly, was in front of him. He cleared his throat, tried to recollect his thoughts and then tried to find something clever to say. “It’s okay, everyone has bad days I guess.” He murmured, pulling his knees closer and glancing at his phone, sighing.

“May I sit here? The other tables are all occupied.” Armie tapped his fingers on the chair and Timothée stared at them before raising his sight slightly, noticing the tidy beard and clean neck. He had done it recently and his hair was pushed up in a natural yet styled way. Timothée nodded and Armie sat down. “Thanks.” 

They stared at each other for few seconds. Timothée felt naked and vulnerable, he didn’t know how or why Armie was there but apparently he hadn’t noticed him entering the café. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face with a tired expression on his face, sighing and staring at his hands before grabbing his books and starting to play with the hem of one of the pages. Armie rubbed his arms and took a sip of what was inside his cup, Timothée stared at his long fingers and large palms, wondering how his knuckles could be so prominent and bony; he also noticed a small tattoo on his left ring finger. 

Armie was looking at Timothée, an amused smile on his face and his left hand on his chest. He looked at Timothée again and rubbed his chin, pursing his lips slightly and sighing with a small smile, making Timothée squirm in his seat. Armie seemed to enjoy making Timothée aware of what was happening around him, he seemed to enjoy the look of confusion on his face and his flushed cheeks. Armie was, as everyone said, annoying when it came to things that he craved, and in that moment he wanted Timothée more than anything else. He was gorgeous and he looked fragile yet strong, he was the incarnation of Armie’s ideal boyfriend. 

“How did you know that I was here?” Timothée murmured and looked at him while toying with his spoon. “Not- not that I mind! I mean, just, how did you know that I was here?” 

Armie sighed and shrugged, looking at Timothée and taking a sip of his coffee, Timothée assumed. “Yeah, I guessed it. You’re always here, almost every afternoon. I can see you whenever I go home.” Armie uncapped his cup and brought it close to his face. “Seasonal things are the best, don’t you think?” 

Timothée looked at him and then nodded slowly, licking his lower lip and making his grip less tight on his books. “You live in SoHo?” Timothée muttered, trying to put all the pieces together. Of course he did live in SoHo, he was rich and he drove a fucking Tesla and an Audi, of course he had a place in one of the most expensive areas of New York. “Must be nice, living here I mean.” 

Armie shrugged again and crossed his legs, resting a hand on his knee. “I have a house here, yes. Nothing fancy, I have a bigger one in LA.” He said it with a calm and composed voice, which didn’t sound like he was bragging about his wealth. Timothée now saw why everyone liked him, he almost looked humble if he didn’t pay attention to his expensive suit. “Are you really eighteen?” 

Timothée scoffed and rolled his eyes, used to that question way too much. People always thought that he was underage, even when he drove his mother’s car cops always stopped him, it was tiring. “Yes, I am.” He spitted out, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. 

Armie tilted his head slightly and rubbed his beard. “I’m tired of this chitchat, we better get down to business and go over our requests and everything like that. I’m tired of playing around, I don’t like wasting time.” 

Timothée’s face fell and he parted his lips, curling his fingers and looking at him while thinking of what to say. Armie was a direct person, he didn’t like to walk on eggshells and Timothée liked it, but the idea of getting into something like that, being someone sugar baby, was something that scared him yet interested him. He didn’t know what to think of Armie and he didn’t know him that well, but apparently he was okay with paying him and buy him stuff even if he didn’t know him either. Timothée wondered how they were supposed to do it, he wondered if there was a contract he should sign or if he should just trust Armie’s word. 

“I’m not looking for sex, not now. I’m looking for someone I can bring to parties and meetings, charity events too. Good looking, nice personality, outgoing and humble, I’m not up for any scandals and I don’t want to pay someone who’ll go and waste their money on dumb things like drugs.” He took a sip of coffee and Timothée breathed in, catching the thick scent of vanilla and pumpkin. “I’ll pay you around five-hundred dollars every night. I’ll buy your suits and shoes, watches too. Of course, you should sign a contract that I have with me now, but I don’t want to pressure you so I’ll give it to you. My number’s on the front page, and my address as well, please let me know your decision before next week.” Armie stood up and put down his cup, he took his briefcase and opened it, giving three sheets of paper in an envelope to Timothée. 

Timothée was confused yet amazed, he understood how Armie managed to get so rich and respected, he had a way with words that mesmerized him and he was direct but not in a rude way. He had explained what he wanted and Timothée was left speechless, he hadn’t expected Armie to want a companion for his nights out, he had expected him to look for sex. He took the contract and clutched it to his chest, not wanting to look at it now, he would read it that night before going to sleep, he wanted to think about that possible new life and he wanted to understand what he was going to face if and when his parents found out that he had something with Armand Hammer, who was way older than him. 

Age didn’t seem to bother Armie, of if it did it didn’t show. Timothée sighed and rubbed his forehead before clearing his throat, raising his head and watching Armie who was now standing up. He was taller than he remembered and he was muscular, he had large shoulders and his beard seemed a little longer but still tidy. Timothée stared at his neck and the long necklace that ended up on his chest, the pendant seemed quite expensive but it wasn’t vulgar or out of place. Armie was always elegant, Timothée felt a little out of place whenever he watched him and whenever he heard him talk. He could never be the right person for him. 

“You said no sex for now, what does it mean?” Timothée said while looking at him, lips pursed and brows furrowed. 

Armie thought for a second and then looked at him with a grin. “For now means for now. In case I’d like to have a sexual relationship with you, I’d pay you for that too, don’t worry. We’d also have to discuss everything, but let’s worry about it in case we decide to include an active sexual life in our hypothetic business relationship.” 

“Are you always so formal?” Timothée blurted out, nor irritated by Armie but surprised, not used to hear such a nice person use such nice words. 

“Do you mind?” Timothée shook his head and Armie smirked. “I tend to be when I’m in public. When I’m at home or in my office I’m more relaxed.” 

“Do you wear ugly sweatpants?” Armie laughed and nodded, shrugging. Timothée smiled and took a spoonful of tiramisù. “Happy to see that you’re not a robot.” 

Armie glanced at his watch and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, sliding it on and looking at Timothée before nodding. “I’ll hear from you once you’re ready, for any clarification don’t hesitate to call me or text me.” 

Timothée watched Armie head of of the café, his cup was still on the table and Timothée dragged it closer to him, taking a sip and placing his lips where Armie had put them before. 

After dinner Timothée sat in his room with his laptop next to him and the contract in his hands. The first page had a big and pompous heading, there was Armie’s name, his phone number and his home address, which was written above correction fluid and Timothée guessed that he had covered his office address. He smiled and hummed to himself, he put on some music and started to read through the first clauses, already bored by how formal everything was and how impeccably everything was written down. It looked like a third part had written it down and Timothée felt a bad taste spread in his mouth, fed up of Armie’s perfect personality. 

Armie had written down his future public appearance and Timothée smiled, wondering if he had done it because he wanted to inform him in case he agreed on being his sugar baby. Everything sounded nice, especially the meal section since Armie had a lot of dinners in expensive places in New York. There was a small paragraph on possible meeting outside New York and Timothée pursed his lips, wondering how he would explain his trips to his parents. Timothée finished to read the contract and placed it on his bedside table, promising to himself that he would investigate his parents’ opinions on Armie. 

Days went by and Timothée managed to ask his parents their thoughts on Armand Hammer, and it turned out to be easier that expected mostly because Armie had been on TV for two days straight, promoting some campaign against the President and parading next to black people. His parents liked him, they didn’t like the fact that he had made money with petrol but they were happy about the fact that he was trying to make his resources green and eco friendly. Timothée felt a little happier about the possibility of getting Armie as his sugar daddy, suddenly it wasn’t that strange anymore and it didn’t make him nervous anymore, maybe just a little but not as much as before. 

Timothée had saved Armie’s number on his phone and he had tried to text him few times, but he had always back drawn before hitting send. He didn’t have the courage, he didn’t want to bother him at all and he didn’t want to seem needy, it would start their relationship in a bad way. Armie was always a calm person, he was a nice person and Timothée wanted to be as nice as him, he wanted to give him a presentable date and he wanted to make him gain more popularity, he didn’t want to ruin him or his reputation. Maybe that was why he hadn’t decided if he wanted to get into that contract or not. 

There were no feelings attached, there was nothing between them and Timothée felt strange at the idea of going on dates, public dates, with someone who he didn’t even kiss in private. Armie was handsome, he was attractive but Timothée didn’t like him in that way, he knew nothing about him and he didn’t trust Wikipedia. He didn’t want to rush into something that he would regret, he didn’t want to waste his time doing something that would just take away his time and make him lose useful days that he could use to study. 

Time flew by and Timothée found himself in _Maman_ again, a steaming cup of pumpkin and vanilla macchiato in front of him and his phone, unlocked, in front of his face. He was nervous but he knew that that was his last useful day to call Armie and communicate him his decision, he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t know if his possible decision was the right one. He didn’t even know why he wanted to have a sugar daddy in the first place. He enjoyed expensive things and the idea of going places with him, and being paid for being almost a toy boy, wasn’t that bad. 

Armie was nice and he was a lovely person, he didn’t seem someone who could harm him and he Timothée wanted to trust his guts for once, but his brain was also telling him that he didn’t need that money, he was okay with what he had. He sighed and looked at the contract on the table and at his phone, tapping his fingers on the cracked screen. He unlocked his phone and pursed his lips, heading to his contacts and tapping on Armie’s name, hovering his thumb over his name before pressing on it. 

“Armand Hammer, good afternoon.” 

“I made my decision.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope you all had a wonderful day! I saw a Caravaggio today at Palazzo Pitti and even if I live in Florence I never had the chance to see it, now I feel complete haha.   
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this new update and see you all next week!


	5. Blueberry Croissant with Glazed Cream on Top

Timothée wasn’t a big fan of huge places, big buildings freaked him out sometimes and Armie’s house was everything but small. He lived in a condo and he owned it, from what he had learnt Armie had made the whole space his house, and there were ten floors. At the bottom he had left three apartments that he gave to homeless people during the winter, Timothée was pleasantly surprised by that. It went without saying that while those people lived there, they had the chance to change their appearance and, the majority at least, managed to even find a job and their own place. Timothée felt strangely proud of seeing that Armie was a good man. 

There was a lift at the entrance and Timothée pressed the call button, hearing a familiar “ding” and watching the doors slide open, revealing a spacious and ridiculously decorated elevator. It wasn’t kitsch, it wasn’t that bad and there weren’t gold installation on the walls. It had a damn chandelier on the roof and there were a huge mirror on the back wall, making Timothée feel observed. The ride lasted less than a minute and when the doors opened again, Timothée felt little and insignificant. 

The hall, because there was a fucking hall, was huge and there were two couches and a large and dusty carpet, surely expensive judging by its size. Timothée walked toward a high and impotent wood door, the doorknobs were shiny and, once he got closer, he realized that they were made of silver with a small emerald nestled in the middle. Timothée knocked and then opened the door, it didn’t make a sound and it led him to a long and narrow hallway with paintings on the wall. There was a reproduction of one of Banksy’s graffiti and Timothée wondered how much did it cost. 

There was another door at the end of the corridor and Timothée tried to open it, but it was locked and he had to knock. He suddenly felt self conscious and he didn’t know how to face all that luxurious environment, it was too much for him and he didn’t know if he could get used to all of that. The door opened on its own and Timothée clutched the straps of his backpack in his hands, proceeding into the actual house. There was a living room with a large sofa, a puff and a beanbag, a huge plasma TV and some other paintings. Timothée murmured a timid “hello” and he heard rustling from the left side of the place, making him turn around with a frown. 

“Good to see you.” Armie was standing next the door frame and he had a pair of sweatpants on, a worn out t-shirt and no socks, leaving barefoot. “Did you have any troubles getting here?” 

Timothée shook his head and swallowed hard, licking his lower lip before relaxing his shoulders. “What the fuck is this place?” He murmured. 

“My house.” Armie didn’t seem confused, he was quite amused by Timothée’s reaction and he had a sly smirk on his face. “Come, we’ll go to my office so you can sit down.” Armie turned around and waved at him absentmindedly.

Timothée felt himself be dragged toward him, his knees were like jello and his head felt dizzy. He didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with all that pompous stuff, it was too much for him and he didn’t even care if he had already signed the contract, he could never be as fancy as Armie. He couldn’t match his requests. He clutched the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulled it slightly, palms sweaty and fingers rigid, nervous. Armie seemed out of place with his clothes, they were a little ruined and the sweatpants didn’t seem expensive at all. 

They had to take the lift to get to Armie’s office and they headed to the upper floor, Armie was looking forward while Timothée stared at him, lips parted and brows raised. He noticed his mussed up hair, the tiny wrinkles next to his eyes and the tidy beard, even if there were few hair that stuck out and made him look more human and normal. Timothée liked that version of Armie, the relaxed one who wore every day clothes and not McQueen suits. They got out of the elevator and Armie placed a hand on his back, a light touch that made Timothée turn his head with a surprised look on his face. 

The office was nothing memorable, it was spacious and there were two computers, the latest model of course, a printer and few other electronic devices around, even a tablet on the floor. Timothée was surprised by the untidiness of the room, it didn’t look like Armie at all, or maybe it did but Armie couldn’t tell yet. There were sheets of paper accumulated on a desk and there were three chairs in front of an empty desk, two armchairs near a radiator and a rug under them. Timothée took his backpack off his shoulders and turned around, looking at Armie with a tight smile. 

“Sit down wherever you want, the armchairs are comfy.” Armie said before heading to a cabinet and opening it, he took out a bottle of liquor and a glass. “I have wine in case you like it, but I’m not keen on making you drink.” Armie said while pouring himself a glass. “I also have alcohol-free drinks.” 

Timothée bit sat down on an armchair and looked at his hands. “I don’t drink wine, not yet. Something alcohol-free would be nice.” He murmured, pulling his legs close to himself and kicking off his shoes. “It’s hot in here.” 

“Yeah, I like warm weather, I prefer to keep the temperature high, makes me feel at home.” Armie said while fixing Timothée’s drink. He grabbed the two glasses and brought them over Timothée, giving him his drink. “I have food, too, give me a second.” He placed his own glass on the floor and headed out of the door. 

Timothée felt confused and he didn’t know how to react or what to say. Armie was a gentle soul and he could already tell that he would enjoy his time with him. He was nice, after all, and he was rich but it didn’t even show that much, his house was luxurious though and that confused Timothée a lot. He looked around the room while Armie was away and he admired the paintings and the pictures on the wall, recognizing few masterpiece of contemporary artists and photographers. Armie seemed to love art and Timothée wondered if he used all his money to buy art. 

Armie came back with a coffee table in his hands and Timothée parted his lips when he spotted a plate with a croissant on top. Timothée’s stomach grumbled and Armie smiled, placing the table between their armchairs, he took his glass off the ground and put it on top of the wooden table, smiling at sitting down, legs crossed and hands on top of his knees. They looked at each other and Timothée studied Armie’s face, watching his finely defined beard and his bright and clear eyes. Timothée shrunk on himself and licked his lower lip, nervous all of a sudden and aware of his different social status. 

“So I have the contract here with me.” Timothée said while eyeing his drink, an orange mix that smelled like tangerine and something else. 

“We’ll go over it later. Let’s eat first.” Armie had cut the croissant in half and he gave the slightly larger part to Timothée. “It’s from a coffee shop around here, really good and fruity. Might go well with your drink.” Armie rolled his left ankle and it cracked slightly, making Timothée winch and frown. 

“Thought you wanted to know now.” Timothée murmured while biting the end on his croissant, humming to himself and licking the blueberry jam from his fingers. “’s good.” 

Armie smiled and took a sip of his scotch, eyeing Timothée while pursing his lips in a tight smile. “I’m glad you like it. How was your day?” He asked while rolling the glass slightly, making the liquor swirl around. 

“Boring. I had few enjoyable classes and I spent lunch break with a friend of mine in class, helping out our theatre teacher. It was fun, that part I mean.” Timothée said while nibbling his food. “What… what about you?” 

“Sold some stocks, gained a lot of money and scheduled a meeting with my lawyer. It has been a busy morning. I had lunch with my brother and his wife, talked with my mother and father, uneventful conversations as always. I worked out once I got back.” Armie smiled and sighed before rubbing his beard between the tip of his fingers. 

“You sure are a busy person.” Timothée smiled and drank from his glass, looking at Armie while doing so. 

They didn’t say anything else for a minute or two, they looked at each other and for the first time ever, Armie got to admire Timothée’s face. His little freckles, his wide eyes and his thin lips, everything seemed to be amplified, more intriguing than it had ever been. He looked better than ever and Armie wondered if Timothée had done something to his hair that day, it looked fluffier and longer, it framed his face and it gave him a gentler expression. His brows weren’t furrowed for once and he looked calmer, nervous sure, but a lot calmer than before. Armie would be lying if he said that he hadn’t ran after Timothée for a while, going to that atrocious French café just to see him and when he saw, when he finally caught him, on the sugar daddy site, his life changed for the better. 

Timothée looked at him and Armie smiled politely before taking a sip of his scotch, conscious about  the fact that his cheap and ruins H&M training pants were a little dirty, and there was a hole on the left leg too. Timothée smiled back and tilted his head slightly, watching him with curious eyes before deciding to rub his hairless chin with the tip of his hands, a nervous gesture that made Armie smile again, this time more sincerely. He felt examined under Timothée’s eyes, he held his gaze and then looked through him, almost as if he was see-through. 

“I don’t want to keep you here for too long, I bet you have more interesting things to do.” Armie finished his liquor and put the glass down on the coffee table, near his untouched half croissant. “You said you made your decision, may I have the contract back?” He asked while extending his hand, waiting. 

Timothée gulped down what was left in his glass and started to rummage through his backpack, pulling out a wrinkled envelope. “Here.” He said and gave him the contract. “I signed it, by the way.” 

“I suppose you have questions.” Armie said before going through the pages again, checking the signatures and then putting the contract down, hands back on his knees. “Go on.” Timothée popped his lips open and eyed the untouched half of the croissant. “You can finish it.” 

Timothée nodded and took the plate in his hands, glancing at the food before looking up at Armie. “I just… should I tell my parents about this? What am I even supposed to tell them? And will people know about us and what will they know? Would they mind our age difference?” He rambled, gesticulating while letting his eyes ping-pong from a corner of the room to the other. 

“They’ll know what we say, nothing more. They won’t mind as long as you don’t do anything stupid, or as long as I don’t say anything stupid. People will know once we go somewhere with paparazzi, but when we attend charity events we’ll be safe.” Armie said, voice bossy and formal, his personality completely shifting back to his “Armand Hammer” alter-ego. “About your parents, it’s up to you. They’ll know eventually, as you may have seen I’m on TV quite often lately. And pictures and videos of us will circle around.” 

Timothée nodded and looked down at his hands, rubbing his cheeks with the tip of his fingers and sighing quietly. He was confused, slightly at least, and he didn’t know what to say or do, he didn’t want to disappoint his parents but at the same time he didn’t want to give up all that luxurious lifestyle. He liked it, he didn’t mind and he could live with it if Armie turned out to be the nice person he seemed to be, Timothée wanted to trust him and he wanted to get to know him, maybe become good friends with him, too. 

Armie clapped his hands when Timothée told him that he was fine with everything, he stood up and extended his hand to Timothée, a nice and trusting smile on his face. “I’ll show you around the house, I’ll make sure to prepare a room for you, just in case you happen to spend the night here.” Armie patted his back and Timothée looked up at him while following him out of the office. 

As expected, the rest of the house was as big as the other rooms. There was a huge which occupied the whole tenth floor, no walls, just a huge bed that was pushed against a window. Timothée wondered if Armie ever get lonely in that big house, he was sure that he had people over whenever he could and he felt pity toward him. It had to be sad living alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the new chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. Sadly next week there won't be an update since I'll be in Spain, Bilbao, with my Erasmus group. I'll be back on Monday the 4th.   
> See you soon!


	6. Cappuccino Sweetened with Honey

The first gift Armie bought for Timothée happened to be a new pair of EarPods and a pair of elegant shoes, which fitted perfectly. Timothée thanked him and he felt a little nervous, expecting to hear Armie ask him something sexual in return. It didn’t happen though, Armie just patted his head and asked him to give him his measurements so that he could make him a suit for their first event. Timothée didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to imagine their first charity even together, it was going to be awkward and he was going to feel judged, plus people wouldn’t even like him. He didn’t have a rich vocabulary and he didn’t know how to act during that kind of meetings. 

Armie and Timothée usually met in coffee shops and Armie always bought Timothée something good to drink and eat, saying that he would do good with some meat on his bones, not that he minded Timothée how he was, he always made sure to say it too. Armie was sweet and welcoming, however Armand was harsh and Timothée didn’t really like him that much, he was a little scary and he raised his voice a lot whenever he was angry or nervous, and Timothée had witnessed that twice. It was always because of business, and it was always because someone did something stupid. He couldn’t blame him that much, but he didn’t like hearing him shout at the phone while kicking things out of his way. 

Timothée was a gentle soul, he was nice and Armie always managed to make him smile and laugh, even little things could make him happy. He had bought him few things and Timothée cherished them proudly, mostly because he couldn’t buy them on his own and because he had good taste, too. Armie had bought him a Tom Ford suit for his first proper meeting and Timothée had almost cried, almost laughed, saying that Armie didn’t have to do it. He had worn it though, and he looked hot and sophisticated, and Armie couldn’t wait to show him off. 

Timothée kept his normal life, he kept going to school and he kept sleeping in his own house, but sometimes he went to Armie’s place after school and he chilled there, maybe studying or reading some of Armie’s book. They didn’t do anything but talk and Timothée understood why he liked to live in such a huge place, it gave him comfort and privacy and Timothée got used to all that luxurious lifestyle. Armie was nice and he always made sure to give Timothée a place where he could relax and let go, maybe in front of something hot to drink. 

_Maman_ had become their favorite place and Armie always paid, and sometimes he also drove him back to his place. Timothée had started to like Armie a lot, he had started to share his thoughts and his days with Armie via texts and calls, filling his boring mornings with colorful texts and emojis. He was always happy to let Armie in, to make him see what he did, he liked to send him small videos of him during lunch breaks. They never video called but Timothée wanted to, mostly because he didn’t like to feel lonely while at home at night. Darkness scared him. 

Armie had given him five-hundred dollars one night just because Timothée listened to him talk for three hours about his problems at work, Timothée hadn’t known how to react. He liked gaining money by doing nothing, but at the same time he hated being paid for doing something that a good friend would do. He wondered if Armie had friends, he seemed like a lonely person and he didn’t look happy, almost never. He rarely smiled and Timothée never heard him laugh. It was sad sometimes, seeing a grown-up man buy someone’s attention. 

They were pretty physical too, but they never crossed the line. They liked to cuddle and they liked to spread over each other while sitting on Armie’s large sofa, maybe eating a pastry or drinking hot beverages. Armie liked to tug Timothée closer, he liked to hide his nose in his curls and he liked to kiss the top of his head, humming quietly while rubbing his chest through his clothes. Armie was always kind, he always asked Timothée if he was okay with doing something, if he wanted to maybe part from him or if he wanted to just stop. Timothée never did, he never asked Armie to put some distance between them, he never wanted to be distant from him. Armie gave him comfort, shelter and a good life. 

“So she told me that her fucking mom bought her Dior. And she’s fucking fifteen.” Timothée mumbled while rubbing his eyes tiredly. “She doesn’t even deserve it.” Armie hummed in agreement, hands in his hair and head tilted back. “It doesn’t even make sense.” 

“Do you want anything from Dior? I might find something right for you.” Armie murmured while yawning, body relaxed and fingers slack. 

“That’s not the point, Armie. I don’t want a fucking perfume, I just want… I don’t know what I want.” Timothée bit his lower lip and turned on his right side, pressing his cheek on Armie’s thigh. 

Armie sighed and looked down at him before rubbing a curl between his finger. “You should let go a little, stop worrying and just enjoy yourself. You’re young, let go sometimes.” Timothée nodded quietly and rubbed his eyes before yawning. “If you’re tired, your room is still here you know.” 

“No, I’m fine here.” He muttered while looking up at Armie with a tiny smile. “When’s the charity event?” 

“Saturday evening. I’ll pick you up around noon so we can come here, get ready, get your money and go.” Armie’s voice was soft and a little low, deep and warm. Timothée stared at the floor and sighed, rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh. “Or should I give you the money now? I don’t know, you tell me.” 

“You can pay me on Saturday.” Timothée sat up and rubbed his face, brows furrowed and lips parted. “Will we eat there? Should I- we study something to say about us?” 

“Yes, we’ll eat there and no, no one will ask a thing, Timothée.” Armie laughed quietly and glanced at him before standing up. “I’ll fix us something to drink, do you want anything in particular?” Timothée shook his head and Armie patted his head before heading out of the room. 

Timothée sighed and groaned quietly, falling back down on the couch. He liked hanging out with Armie and he liked to spend time with him, he liked to watch him move around his house and he liked to hear him chat about everything and nothing at the same time. Armie was loving and Timothée wanted to understand if he truly was like that or if he just put on a facade to fool him, to fool everyone. He couldn’t deny the fact that Armie looked after him, almost in a parental way, and that he liked to take car of him, making him feel like a precious doll. 

Timothée couldn’t avoid the constant thought of touching Armie, touching his perfect face and his smooth skin, his long beard and his hairy chest. He wondered how it would be to have sex with him, he wondered if Armie would like him like that, if he would kiss him or just fuck him senseless. Timothée was sure that Armie was a complex man, he wondered if he had any particular interests when it came to his sexual life, he was sure that he was going to get surprised by Armie’s deepest secrets.

Armie walked back into the room with two steaming cups, the thick scent of coffee made Timothée smile and hum in pleasure, sitting up again while looking up at Armie again. He thanked him quietly and looked at what was into the cup, sighing happily and taking a sip of his cappuccino, catching the sweet taste of honey. He popped his lips open and stared at Armie, watching him sit down next to him and turning around slightly, looking at him properly. In that moment he felt the urgent need to kiss him, to put his hands on his face and stroke his rosy cheeks, bite his chapped lower lip and feel his hot breath on his own mouth. 

“You good?” Armie asked while blowing cold hair on his cup. 

Timothée nodded and smiled up at him before rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. “I’m just a little tired.” He murmured while looking up at him with a sigh. “You’re way too kind, you know that right?” Timothée crawled a little closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder, smiling up at him. 

“I’m not, but thank you.” Armie’s voice was slightly deeper than before, his eyes seemed heavy and Timothée laughed mentally, admiring how his eyelids seemed to fall shut second after second. “About Saturday, try and be yourself, people won’t question you too much.” 

Timothée went back to his house after Armie showered and gave him one hundred dollars to buy himself a bowtie. He drove him back to Hell’s Kitchen and Timothée managed to get back into his house before his parents had the chance to start worrying about him. Armie had kissed his forehead and commented on how a hat would keep him warmer, a gentle comment that made Timothée lower his eyes and stare at the pedals in front of Armie’s feet. They didn’t kiss nor said anything in particular, a mere “bye” and then he was gone, speeding away back to SoHo. 

Armie had seemed distant when he had said goodbye, Timothée couldn’t help but ponder over the fact that he wanted to kiss and worship those pouty lips and then his lavish body. In the past week he had felt the constant need to just throw himself at Armie, part his legs for him and make him desire him. It was just carnal attraction for him, there weren’t feelings involved and he was quite happy to just get relief, he didn’t want a serious relationship, especially not with someone who paid him, it would feel like he was pimping himself out. He was fine with only fucking with him, and maybe Armie wanted that too. 

Timothée was happy to share his day with his family, telling them that his project on the High Line was still stuck in the same point, he hadn’t made any progress and he hadn’t even tried again, he didn’t have the time to do that, way too busy with Armie and trying to understand how to act in public when he was with him. He was sure that he was going to enjoy that Saturday night, but at the same time he was nervous because people were going to judge him and Armie, especially Armie. He didn’t want to ruin his career, people always liked to make assumptions and they loved to gossip about someone, and Timothée was eighteen and Armie was over thirty years old, it was going to be a mess.

While lying in bed, Timothée realized how much he craved Armie’s touch, imaging it whenever he was alone. He wondered if his beard was goin to feel rough on his skin, he wondered if Armie was going to leave marks on his skin of if he was going to just kiss him and caress him, handling him like a precious piece of china. Timothée wanted to feel everything with him, he wanted to experiment both gentle and passionate sex, he wanted to take everything that Armie was willing to show him. He was more than sure that he had a lot of experience and that he was an amazing lover, if not for his unique physique but for his temperament, which was complicate to understand. 

Timothée didn’t dare to touch himself while thinking about Armie, he limited himself to go and check out articles about him and his previous partners. He had had a long lasting relationship with a man for ten years, and he had been single for two. Timothée wondered if he had experienced anything with his previous partner, surely he did. 

Armie fitted into the ideal of “strict but loving partner” that Timothée craved, he needed someone who could take care of him and not make him wonder whether or not he was wanted for real. Armie always made him feel like he was important, like he was someone who made a difference into into his life, and Timothée lived for that. There was nothing wrong with the need of being wanted, there was nothing out of ordinary with his constant craving for praises. Armie was a natural at that, he always found the right thing to say to him, but Timothée knew that what they had wasn’t true, it was just an agreement they had because they booth needed something from the other person. 

Timothée couldn’t picture himself with someone like Armie, they were too different and they had such different lives that they couldn’t even stand together in the same room without giving out the idea of wrongness. Timothée liked Armie physically because he had a golden body, sculpted in marble, almost as if Michelangelo had created it. It was perfect and his face could be compared to one of those models on GQ. Armie had been nominated as the “Hottest Man Alive” once, and yet he carried a normal life, almost as if he didn’t care about all his money and fame. 

Timothée dreaded the idea of that Saturday’s charity party, he was going to hate every moment of it and he already knew that he was going to regret agreeing to that damn “relationship”. He was Armie’s toy boy, and he didn’t know if he liked that or not. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back from Spain and I'm here with a new chapter, I hope your week was fine and as good as mine. Things happened during this Erasmus experience and I'm going to write a little something about it.


	7. Hot Chocolate with Salted Caramel

Saturday arrived way too faster and Timothée wasn’t ready for that. Armie had texted him and told him to get his stuff ready for the night, reminding him to tell his parents that he wasn’t going to come back until the following day. Timothée had tried to settle his guts down but it didn’t work, he was too nervous and too scared to fuck up, he was not a fan of ruining people’s careers. Armie didn’t seem nervous over the phone and Timothée had tried to not sound scared, which he was mostly because Armie was going to pose with him for pictures, he was going to talk about him with other people, too.

Armie had told him to get ready and that he would pick him up before 5 pm, telling him to not worry about showering since he could do it at his place, he had even bought shampoo for curly hair. Timothée felt an unsettling feeling his stomach when Armie said that he kept finding his hair on the couch and on the armchairs of his office, places where Timothée liked to lie down after drinking some hot drink and eating something with Armie. They had established a silent routine that he liked, it was another agreement in their dynamics and he loved the comfort feeling of having one certain thing in his day. Armie liked it too, Timothée was sure about it. 

When Timothée walked out of his house, he found Armie parked right in front of his building, waiting into his newest Audi; Timothée didn’t even question it. He got into the car and put the bag with his clothes in the backseats, humming in pleasure when he realized that the seats were heated. Armie looked at him through his sunglasses and Timothée smiled, murmuring a timid “hi” before clearing his throat and pushing his hair back. They didn’t speak until Armie got onto the highway, Armie informed him about the fact that he had to stop by at his tailor boutique to get back is suit. Timothée only nodded and put his hands in front of the heater, trying to warm up his freezing fingers. 

Armie turned on the radio and Timothée rested the back of his head on the seat, closing his eyes and curling on himself as much as he could. Armie didn’t ask him anything and Timothée enjoyed the comfortable silence and the thick scent of Armie’s cologne. He was happy to just wait for Armie in the car while he went to the tailor, he was happy to relax on those leather seats and he smiled when Armie knocked on the window on his side, smiling at him and winking playfully. 

“So I guess I’ll have to tell you what we’ll face today. Nothing to worry about, just few friend of mine, an editor or two and a lot of rich people who are there just to clean their names.” Armie mused while turning left and heading to the street that carried to his house. “You’ll introduce yourself, hold onto my arm and laugh when everyone laugh. The usual. We won’t have to speak much, but we’ll talk to each other. PDA is welcome but not too much, we’re not there to catch people’s eyes.” 

Timothée nodded and fumbled with his own fingers while looking in front of him. “Sounds good to me. I just… nothing.” He murmured, leaving the sentence hanging. Armie poked his thigh with his index and Timothée looked at him, shaking his head and swatting his hand away. “I’m just a little worried about what will appear on tomorrow’s news. And I don’t want to create you any problems.” 

Armie rolled his eyes and rubbed his knee before squeezing it. “Stop worrying, dear. You’ll be fine and you won’t ruin anything. No one will care.” 

Timothée sighed and shrugged, licking his lower lip and smiling at him. “You’re too sure of yourself, people are always talking and you should care more.” 

Armie shook his head and shut his mouth, parking in the parking lot in front of his place and heading out of the car, taking Timothée’s bag from the backseats. They took the lift to the tenth floor where Armie had his “headquarters”, which were a large bathroom and his bedroom. He gave Timothée few towels and a pair of slippers before telling him that he was going to check their invitations and prepare a little speech that he was supposed to do. Timothée nodded and waited until Armie headed back to the eight floor, then he entered into the bathroom. 

They got dressed together and there was no shame between them. Armie helped Timothée with his bowtie and they stayed quiet, they didn’t know what to do and Armie was happy to just fix his clothes and straighten his shirt gently, fingers skipping over his smooth skin on his neck. They looked at each other before Armie ran a hand through Timothée’s hair, smiling at him and rubbing his scalp sweetly. He caressed his cheeks with both of his hands and Timothée leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. 

Armie knew that Timothée had to be nervous, he was quiet and he was suddenly skittish and a trembling ball of anxiety. His hands were more unstable than usual, a tremor seemed to shook through his body and Armie was happy to just stroke his hand, trying to calm him down without saying a word. Armie promised him that he would take him back to his place before 1 am, and that he would prepare him whatever he wanted, he knew that he was not going to enjoy the food served at the event. 

Armie drove and Timothée decided to fumble around with the radio, skipping song ever few minutes without letting it finish, Armie didn’t question him. He drove them to the event and the more they got close to the destination the more Timothée seemed to get anxious, Armie put his hand on top of his knee again and Timothée looked at him with a small smile, nodding twice before turning his head toward the window, biting his lower lip while staring at the passing streets. Armie sighed and squeezed his knee delicately before parking in the parking lot behind the building, clearing his throat and fixing his bowtie. 

“Ready to go?” Armie asked while running his fingers through his beard. “Take a deep breath, it’ll be fine.” Timothée nodded and opened the door with trembling fingers. “Take my hand once we get out of the car, okay?” Timothée hummed quietly and scrolled his head, letting his hair fall on his face. 

Armie sighed and let go, not wanting to press further on the matter, rubbing his eyes and locking his car. Timothée wobbled to his side and liked his arm with Armie, straightening his back and waiting for Armie to start walking. They smiled at each other and Armie fixed two rebellious curls behind his ears, patting his cheek and starting to head to the front door of the building. Timothée didn’t even part his lips when he spotted the luxurious and fancy door, lacquered in gold with huge doorknob that resembled the head of a lion. Kitsch and awful. 

Timothée gave his coat to the doorman and Armie tipped him, patting his left arm and taking Timothée’s hand in his own, pulling him after himself and starting to walk arm-in-arm again, tipping his head down and bumping it into Timothée’s, making him laugh quietly and lightening his mood, at least a little. The door to the living room opened and Timothée’s lips parted, eyes wide and mouth slack, Armie even felt him tremble next to himself and he smiled, still amazed by how easily Timothée got impressed. 

Armie let go of his arm and placed his hand on his back, smiling at him and pushing him a little forward. People looked at him and Timothée shrunk down, looking at him and gulping, nervous and tired already of all that loud voices. Few old men gathered around Armie and him and they started to chat about economy, future plans and other shit that Timothée didn’t want to hear at all. He stayed by his side though, and took a glass of champagne for Armie, smiling at him and at the other men, a little shyer though. 

“Don’t you drink?” A man asked, tall but not as tall as Armie, a little older than him with a golden tooth. 

“I’m only eighteen.” Timothée said, feeling Armie’s grip on his arm tighten a little. 

No one batted an eyelash and they went back to talk about banks and money, boring Timothée to death. He zoned out until Armie tapped his shoulder gently, telling him that he wanted to go and talk with other people, he was free to wander around if he got bored, but it was better if he stayed by his side, he was even allowed to drink a tiny bit of alcohol, always under Armie’s supervision.

The rest of the night went by in the same way, small talks with people Timothée didn’t know and, two glasses of champagne later, Armie’s speech. It lasted around three minutes and everyone stayed quiet, listening to him and nodding here and there, almost as if he was the messiah of money. Timothée couldn’t help but snicker at how little people knew about him, they didn’t know that that speech had been planned in an afternoon and that Armie had calibrated each word, so that he could capture people’s attention and approval.

After Armie’s speech Timothée headed back to his side, wrapping an arm around his and resting his head on his shoulder, smiling and asking him quietly if they could go back to his place, tired and a little sleepy. Armie nodded and smiled at him, he held him a little closer and a little tighter before saying goodbye to few men and holding Timothée close, smiling charmingly to everyone while heading out of the building, sighing and taking a deep breath of fresh air. 

“I told you, people didn’t even care.” Armie said while unlocking the front door of his place, letting Timothée in before himself. “No one asked you anything, this is a charity event, not a party.” He toed off his shoes and Timothée pulled off his coat, smiling and nodding quietly. “Now, since we barely ate anything there, and since you couldn’t drink, I’m going to make us some hot chocolate. You can go and chill in the living room in front of the fireplace, it’s warmer up there.” 

Timothée smiled and started to unfold his bowtie, he dropped it on the couch and then took off his suit jacket, placing it neatly on an armchair, he pulled his shirt out of his trousers and called the lift, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, a little teasing gesture that Armie noticed. That day, even during his damn speech, Timothée had seemed lively and he had done everything he could to rile Armie up, even if he didn’t know it probably. It was pretty obvious that he liked Timothée in a physical way, seeing him unbutton his shirt just made his back shiver in anticipation. 

Armie carried a tray with two cups of hot chocolate with salted caramel, something he had learnt to do from his grandmother. Timothée was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hands were in front of the fireplace and his eyes were a little closer, head tilted back gently and lips slightly parted. Armie felt a little nervous now, he was suddenly aware of the fact that Timothée was just a damn teenager, he was too young and yet he was willing to be shown off like a toy. Armie felt disgusted with himself, but at the same time he was glad he had him all for himself. 

“Here’s your drink.” Armie said, placing the tray on the coffee table before reaching into his back pocket. “I’ll pay you now, but if you prefer we can wait until tomorrow.” 

Timothée glanced at him and smiled. “We can wait, I just want to enjoy my time before going to sleep.” Armie nodded and Timothée crossed his legs and took one of the cups, humming and closing his eyes. “It’s good, thank you. You keep feeding me sweet things, I’ll end up fat.” 

Armie laughed and shook his head before sighing quietly, sipping on his own cup. “You’re a cute thing, you know that right? Everyone loved you tonight, the future dinners will be like the one we had today.” 

Timothée smiled and yawned, downing half of his cup and resting his back on the armchair. “I’m happy to hear that, I had a lot of fun even if the conversations were a little boring.” Armie nodded and shrugged, smiling at how honest Timothée was. “The place was a little kitsch, if I can be honest with you.” 

Armie nodded and put down his empty cup, he put his hands on his own knees and bended over, leaning toward Timothée. “I know, and you still have to see the “Golden House”, that’s… that will make you laugh for sure.” 

Timothée giggled and mimicked Armie’s moves, putting his mug down and standing up, stretching his arms and his back, arching it. His t-shirt slid up his body and Armie stared at his pale stomach, his tiny belly button and his little moles over his body. Timothée bended down and kissed Armie’s cheek, mouth a little too close to Armie’s, he murmured a soft “good night” and then winked at him, playful and teasing. Armie couldn’t survive that, he was sure about it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, it has been an hectic week. My dad went nuts for my birthday and my best friends gave me amazing gifts, amazing books and amazing make up that I love. It has been a good week but then all the dinners started to arrive and I got completely crunched by them and all the alcohol I drank. Yep. Anyway, sorry about the delay but here's the chapter!


	8. Cheesecake Topped with Almond Cream

With the money Armie gave Timothée, he bought a new pair of jeans and a McQueen t-shirt, what he didn’t spend ended up in his savings. His parents didn’t ask him anything, they barely had time to look after the house and seeing that Timothée was doing good, that school was making him happy, was enough for them. He stayed out a lot, almost every afternoon, and they thought that he was with friends, studying somewhere, rehearsing shows perhaps. They didn’t ask him anything and Timothée was okay with it, mostly because they gave him the freedom he wanted. 

Armie had been the sweetest during the week after their first event together. They had shared few lunches and even a dinner, his parents had asked nothing and Timothée had even bought them back a piece of carrot cake from Armie’s place, and they loved it as much as Timothée had done once he had tried it. Armie had asked him if he had been okay, if he had liked the event and Timothée had to admit that he had fun, he had met kind people and he had seen cool things that he could have never imagined. 

Timothée liked how his relationship with Armie had evolved, it was more intimate and more casual, almost as if Armie loosened up. Timothée had to admit that he liked to new version of Armie, he still was determined when it came to work, but he was more relaxed when he was alone with Timothée. Even when they were in public Armie was more touchy, he didn’t hold back anymore and he touched or held his hand whenever he wanted, making Timothée blush and shiver almost as if he was a mere fourteen years old. He liked how Armie touched his skin, gentle and soft almost as if he was his treasure. 

Armie, on the other end, had learnt to let go and not care. More than once he had worn sweatpants when he was out with Timothée, or a casual look that left people surprised.  A lot of articles came up, all of the pictures on the magazine were of Armie and Timothée had laughed when he had seen the middle finger he had thrown at the paparazzi, nonchalant and easygoing, a kind smile on his face and a brow raised, typical of him. Armie had never acted like that before, Timothée wondered if it was, in part, his fault. Probably yes, he had pushed all of his buttons to make him lose up, to make him more relaxed when it came to appear in public. 

They had scheduled another event and Timothée had asked Armie if he was supposed to wear the same suit, and that Armie had laughed so hard that he had almost started to cry. He would have to buy another suit, Armie had said, patting his hair and telling him to not worry too much about it, it wasn’t like he was going to regret owning more than one elegant suit, he would use them a lot once he grew older. Timothée couldn’t argue with that, it was true and he knew it, if he managed to become an actor he would surely have to wear suits at premiers and events. 

Armie always texted him in the morning and Timothée always sent him a good morning picture of himself, sometimes on the metro or sometimes at his school. Armie was talkative and he liked to call him during the evening, Timothée was a big fan of talking to him while he did his things, while he brushed his teeth or ate. They had their routine and they were starting to look like a couple more and more, and it wasn’t even funny because Timothée was starting to wonder if he was getting too caught up into what they had. He didn’t want to get into someone who didn’t care about him or who cared but only because he gained something from him. 

He gave himself too many headaches and his friends always told him to relax, to take things easier. They didn’t know yet about his arrangement, but they noticed his new and expensive things, even if Timothée tried to not show them off, still humble and almost ashamed. He didn’t really need a sugar daddy but he wanted to live a rich life, he wanted to get his needs fulfilled and he wanted to get whatever he liked, just like a spoiled child. One of his friends commented on his t-shirt and on his shoes, but she didn’t press the matter and gave up when Timothée said that he had found them in a thrift shop. Armie would laugh at him and call him “silly boy”, a cute nickname that made Timothée smile and roll his eyes playfully. 

That afternoon Armie had bought him a hot pack for his hands from Sephora. Timothée had complained once about his frozen fingers and three days later he had a hot pack delivered to his place. It wasn’t the first useful thing he had bought him, the previous weekend he had gave him an USB cup heater in the shape of a cookie, and Timothée couldn’t believe his eyes when he had seen it. Armie always gave him something useful and Timothée loved how much he seemed to listen to him and to his stupid rants. He was fascinating, he couldn’t believe that a man like Armie could listen to him without getting bored. 

Armie picked him up from his high school, he waited a block after it and Timothée had never ran so fast in his whole life. He didn’t know what Armie had planned for them but he just knew that he was going to enjoy every second of it. From what he remembered that night they had a cocktail party, which meant that Timothée was supposed to dress well but not too excessive. And there were going to be photographers. Timothée had to admit that the idea of being photographed gave him the chills, it almost felt like an invasion of privacy. 

“You can sleep if you want, I’ll have to run some business calls anyway.” Armie said after opening the door of his house, letting Timothée in first. “I could also give you a book if you prefer, you decide.” 

“I think I’ll take a nap, I don’t want to fall asleep tonight.” He stretched his arms above his head and Armie nodded, smiling at him before turning left into the kitchen area. Timothée knew where the bedroom was. 

Armie’s phone calls lasted for an hour and half, he hated doing business while Timothée was at his place, but he couldn’t postpone them any longer. Timothée was sleeping soundly when Armie opened the door of the guest bedroom, spotting him lying on his left side like usual, a thing that he had noticed during those weeks of knowing him. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, they were supposed to leave in two hours and he didn’t want to rush through New York’s busy streets, but waking Timothée up was even more annoying. 

He shook his shoulder gently and called his name few times, smiling at him and rubbing his cheek when he noticed that Timothée was trying to move away from that annoying presence, still sleepy and a little whiny too. Armie chuckled and flicked the tip of his nose before rubbing his back, patting it and sitting down next to him, making Timothée roll slightly toward him. It was cute, almost childish, how he seemed to seek warmth and search him. He couldn’t help but feel fond of him, of how his youth seemed to make him not that different from Armie, even if he was a teenager he couldn’t help but think of him highly. His worries were stupid sometimes, but he could understand why. 

Armie caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, murmuring his name again before shaking his shoulder, face still close to Timothée’s. He watched his brows furrow and his lips curl in an annoyed grin, he curled more on himself and then stretched his back, yawning and finally opening his eyes. He smiled tiredly at Armie and instinctively reached out for him, fingers in his beard and eyes droopy. They stared at each other and Armie just caressed his cheek before patting his chest, not knowing what to say due to Timothée’s soft and curious hands in his beard. He was playing with it like he had never seen one before. 

“Good morning.” Timothée grumbled out, yawning. “Do we really have to go? Can’t we stay here and sleep?” 

“No, sorry. I need to attend the event.” Timothée scoffed and slid closer to Armie, sighing. “Again, after the party we’ll get back here and I’ll give you whatever you want, I’m sure you won’t like their food.” Armie laughed and Timothée shook his head, deciding to roll around the bed and lay his head on his thigh. 

“I just want to stay here.” With you, Timothée thought. 

“We can have a day in tomorrow, I’ll pay you more for your time.” Armie said, watching a frown of discontent play out on Timothée’s face, almost as if he was offended by Armie’s comment. “Everything’s fine?” 

Timothée nodded and smiled at him before sitting up, stretching his arms above his head. “Nothing, don’t worry. I’m fine, just sleepy.” He moved off the bed and undid the first two buttons of his shirt, looking around and then at Armie. “We should get dressed and ready.” 

Armie didn’t press the matter and sighed, standing up to get his clothes from his own room. They got dressed in the bathroom and this time Armie stared at Timothée’s body, watching his butt and his pale back, how it arched whenever he bent down to grab something. He stared at the pale skin of his thighs and Timothée’s slim body was just tempting him, Armie couldn’t help but feel his skin tingle whenever Timothée revealed more than his arms or legs. His body was precious and Armie was just eager to have him all for himself, he would love to touch it and kiss it and see it writhe under himself. 

The party went well, there were people and there were photographers, few guys asked Armie about his career and few others asked about Timothée, almost as if he wasn’t there. It was dumb and Armie held him close wherever he went, a hand on his back and their bodies close. He was happy to be there with him and he was happy to just show him off a little, even if Timothée seemed nervous that day, probably because of people and because of all those invading picture that they were taking. Armie smiled through all of them and Timothée just stared, almost with empty eyes, at their lenses, expressionless. 

Armie brought him back to his place after just two hours of being there, he didn’t want to make him even more anxious or nervous, he didn’t want to make him sweat out his money. Timothée chatted during the whole ride and he seemed lighter and happier, Armie listened to him and just laughed whenever Timothée said something funny. He liked that version of Timothée more than he wanted to admit, he was getting caught into him and he was falling for that gorgeous smile and deep eyes, almost as if he was trying to pull Armie into him, make him tumble into his persona. 

They sat in bed and ate cheesecake that Armie had bought topped with almond cream, Timothée had his mouth stuffed and his eyes focused on the screen of the plasma TV. They didn’t speak anymore and Armie just stared at him, he watched him react to what he was seeing and he liked what he had in front of him, a beautiful young man who had a lot to give to the world. Armie wanted to make him stay in his bed that night, he wanted to stroke his biceps and his tiny frame before waking him up, telling him that it was time to go back to his place, to his parents. 

“I’m tired.” Timothée said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and placing the empty plate on a nightstand. He leaned back on the bed and looked up at the screen, he turned around and smiled at Armie. “You can pay me tomorrow before I leave.” 

Armie just nodded and placed his hands on his chest, sighing and popping his lips open. “Yeah, I won’t forget that. Don’t worry.” 

“I was wondering this week, why don’t you want something in return for what you give me?” Timothée’s voice was soft and mellow, almost like a caress. 

“I don’t want to change what we have. You’d look at me in the wrong way.” He murmured before rubbing his chin, fixing his beard slightly. 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“You wouldn’t? Good to hear.” 

“Will you start wanting something in return?” 

“Only if you’re okay with it.” Armie said before turning off the lights. “Go to sleep, we’ll have to wake up before noon tomorrow, I don’t want to make your parents worry.” 

Timothée parted his lips and stood up from the bed, he kept his eyes fixed on Armie and sighed, shaking his head before heading to the guest room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's the new chapter. I have started writing a new fic, this time it won't be all cute and happy like my previous one, it will touch some tough themes like war and I don't know, I don't know if I'll publish it after completing Sweet as Sugar. Would you be interested in reading it?   
> Anyway, I hope you had a beautiful weekend and see you all next week!


	9. Black Coffee

Armie’s week had been crazy. He had to work his ass off to get the money he had lost in few wrong investments he had made, he had to look after Timothée’s troubles and he had been devoured by stress and nervousness. Armie was just dying to get to the weekend and finish worrying, he wanted to have Timothée at his place and get his usual dose of happiness. They didn’t even have a party that week, Timothée was going to spend the whole Saturday there just for pleasure, and because Armie had to give him money for his weekly agreement. 

Armie had bought a new bottle of wine and a new kind of coffee, that meant that he was ready to relax and think about nothing and everything at the same time, maybe with Timothée resting his head on his thigh with his eyes closed and lips parted. Armie couldn’t wait to get back to his house and see Timothée arrive, a cap on and his hands in his pockets, the way he carried himself just drove Armie mad. He couldn’t believe that such a young, juvenile and charming man like Timothée had decided to spend his time with him, even if he was paid well. 

His day got a turn for the worst when he got a call from his lawyer, she was screaming at him for not calling her back and for not telling her about Timothée. Armie tried to tell her that it was a complicate situation, which only made the whole conversation even worse since she pretended to know who he was and how they met. Armie was forced to tell her everything and she almost ripped him a new asshole, she wasn’t happy but she understood that it was the safest thing to do for him, at least he knew that Timothée wasn’t going to fool him into thinking that he loved him. That stung a nerve into him but he didn’t dare to tell her to shut up, he wasn’t going to piss her off more. 

Then after the lawyer, Timothée called him with the huge news that he was going to be late because the metro was late, he didn’t want Armie to pick him up because there were his friends around, he didn’t want them to know. Armie shook his head and sighed, telling him to not worry and that he was going to wait for him, he was going to work some more and he was okay with it, it wasn’t like he had missed Timothée during those days. Everything seemed to be against him that day, Armie was starting to get fed up. 

He bought himself Wendy’s for lunch and he even managed to spill coke all over the seats of his car. Armie never liked to curse but a string of heated words left his mouth while he drove to his usual car wash, he hated to have his car dirty and coke was a bitch to get out. Thirty dollars later, Armie sped back to his place with his hands tight around the steering wheel, nervous and ready to cut someone’s throat if something else happened to him. He didn’t want to deal with more problems that day, he didn’t want to explode due to all the stress he had on his shoulders. 

He parked in front of his place and took the lift, he couldn’t wait to get into his house and just sprawl out on his bed, sleep until Timothée arrive and then eat something with him, maybe get something delivered from a nice restaurant near his place. He didn’t want to worry about anything, but he knew that that day was going to suck anyway, he wasn’t going to believe in a possible “happy ending”. He knew that his whole days was destined to suck, he wasn’t a positive person and for him a bad day was just a bad day and it couldn’t end well. Armie opened his front door and shut it, resting his back on it and sighing finally able to let go. 

He changed into a lose pair of sweatpants and put in the microwave some quick meal he had left in the fridge, not wanting to lose time with something as dumb as food. He wasn’t a huge fan of eating on his own, he found it boring and bland and it only amplified his loneliness. It was sad, Armie couldn’t deny the fact that he wished he lived with someone, he had tried to share his apartment with his ex but it ended badly, mostly because they had different ideas and needs, they weren’t a good match anyway. He hit it off in a better way with Timothée, it was interesting how much they seemed similar, even if Timothée was barely a man and Armie was too blind to understand that he was getting himself stuck into that young boy, every time he saw him his feelings got bigger and he couldn’t wait to see him again, that only meant that he was getting too attached to him. 

Timothée arrived around late afternoon and he woke Armie up, starling him and making him let out a string of curses because the house wasn’t as clean as he wanted it. He invited him in and Timothée put his coat on the hanger, he took his shoes off and headed to the studio, already rambling about the awful ride in the metro, almost making Armie feel guilty for not “surprising” him and pick him up. Armie didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to react and he just listened, zoning Timothée’s voice out. 

“Armie are you listening to me?” Timothée said once he noticed that Armie had down on his armchair with a cup of coffee in his hands, expressionless and motionless. “You seem distracted.” Armie didn’t answer but his eyes squinted. “Armie?” Timothée muttered with a sigh, receiving no response from him. 

Timothée stood up and sighed, he understood that Armie was surely thinking about his problems but he would like to get some attention out of him. He was there, he was wearing his best outfit just to please him and Armie wasn’t even glancing at him, he wasn’t even listening to him. Timothée felt useless and he didn’t like how Armie seemed to hide behind his drink of tasteless coffee. He rubbed his cheek and decided to do something, maybe it was an hazard and he knew it but then it was his last chance to get Armie’s devoted attention. 

He took Armie’s cup from his hands and sat down on his lap, he was trying his best to not blush nor get nervous and skittish. Armie had a frown on his face and Timothée tried his best to smile at him and not let his true feelings trespass. He put a hand on Armie’s chest and pressed him against the armchair, smiling at him before letting his fingers caress his chest throughout his t-shirt, sighing quietly and looking at him. Armie held his gaze and they looked at each other with a kind smile, almost shy to break that moment of quietness with their voices or a wrong glare. 

“You are so nervous and tense today, what’s the matter?” Timothée whispered before smiling at him and caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Armie shrugged and looked at him, hands on his knees. “I don’t know, I’m just busy with work and stuff, don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” He murmured while rubbing his fingers on his knees. “Are you okay, though?” 

“Just worried about you.” Timothée said, inching closer to Armie and starting to press small kisses over his shoulder. “You look tense, do you want to rest or maybe… maybe cuddle?” 

Armie smiled at him and petted his head while looking at him. “You’re strangely affectionate today. “You sure you’re okay?” Timothée laughed and nodded, he had a hand on Armie’s cheek and he just smiled at him, rolling his eyes. “Just asking.” 

Armie let Timothée enjoy himself, he didn’t move a muscle and Timothée rested his head on his shoulder, sighing and rubbing the tip of his nose with his fingers, a little nervous and excited about the whole situation. There was a new kind of tension in the air and Timothée didn’t know how to respond to that, he wasn’t sure he was ready to change the nature of their relationship yet, but he had to admit that he wouldn’t mind kissing Armie a little, just a tiny bit so that he could taste him, explore him. He was sure Armie had a special flavor, mostly coffee he assumed. 

“Have you had fun with your friends?” Armie asked with a small smile, rubbing Timothée back while looking at the wall in front of him. 

“I did. We ate so much that my stomach was about to explode.” Timothée laughed and blinked twice before staring at the cup and taking it back into his hands, letting the liquid warm up his hands. “Your day was hard, wasn’t it? What happened?” 

“My lawyer found out about you, got a little mad about the whole situation and then understood, still called me an idiot for choosing someone so young.” Timothée frowned and Armie took one of his hands into his own. “How could everyone blame me, though. You’re fascinating.” 

“Thanks.” Timothée murmured. He liked when Armie complimented him but he also felt like he was talking to an object and he hated it.

The rest of the day proceeded by slowly, Armie barely talked and Timothée browsed the internet on his laptop, adding few things to his wish lists. He smiled at Armie while typing away and Armie just looked at him here and there, maybe brushing his hands over his shoulders while going back and forth to fill up his cup again. He offered some coffee to Timothée too, but he denied it and Armie stopped asking, limiting himself to just leave a soft caress on his back. 

Timothée was browsing for some new handbags and Armie stopped behind him, humming quietly and pointing at few atrocious bags that made Timothée roll his eyes and laugh, shoving his fingers away with a playful smile. He was trying his best to make things feel normal but Armie was still stiff toward him, almost as if he wasn’t comfortable around him anymore. Timothée didn’t like that new wall he had built between them, he couldn’t do much to make Armie drop that unwelcoming behavior though, he didn’t have that kind of power in his hands. 

Armie asked him if he wanted to spend the night and Timothée frowned, he was convinced that he was supposed to stay there, it was their routine after all. He nodded and smiled, going back to his browsing while sighing and pursing his lips slightly, he was starting to get annoyed at Armie’s behavior. They didn’t speak after that and Armie went back to his black coffee, his hands were big on the mug and Timothée watched those slender fingers wrap around the ceramic handle, he wondered how those hands would feel around him, on him and on his neck. 

“What are you looking at?” Armie murmured and closed the book he was reading. 

“Your hands.” Timothée blurted out without worrying too much. “I like your hands.” 

“Why?” Armie placed the book on the coffee table and he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because they’re big, and strong.” He stood up from his armchair and moved toward Armie, placing his hands on top of his. “See? Mine aren’t small, but they’re tiny compared to yours.” Armie laughed and Timothée shrugged, sitting on top of his legs again. “I wonder if it’s the only big thing that Mr. Armand Hammer has.” 

Armie pulled back from him and blinked few times before parting his lips, licking the lower one and looking at him. “What are you doing, Timothée?” 

“Trying to get into your pants, isn’t it obvious?” 

“Where does this come from?” Armie murmured with his brows furrowed and a scowl on his face. 

Timothée shrugged again and looked at him, he placed his hands in his hair and tugged him closer, smiling teasingly and straddling his lap. He was trying too hard to please him, he was trying to lighten the mood by doing what he knew best: attract people. He knew how to seduce Armie, how to make him fall to his knees and make him his own puppet, he could have fun with him and maybe get something in return for all of his hard work as a toy boy. Armie didn’t seem to mind, or if he did he was good at hiding it. 

Armie kissed Timothée hard, he bit his lower lip and almost made it bleed until he got a whimper out of him. His hands ended up on Timothée’s hips and he held him closer, his nails almost dug into his skin through the shirt and Timothée fisted his hair, sighing quietly and pulling back. He had never received such a lustful and hungry kiss, he had never felt his skin tingle due to a kiss and he had never tasted someone like Armie. His lips tasted like coffee and his mouth was soft and wet, warm too, a gentle touch that made Timothée shake in pleasure and crave more. 

“Good?” Armie murmured, his thumbs ended up on Timothée’s jawline. 

“Good, it’d be better if we were in bed but you know, this is okay.” Armie snorted and Timothée looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Later, perhaps. Let’s eat first.” 

It was obvious how much it costed him to play the cocky bastard, the secure and needy young boy who wanted to have someone just for him. It costed him, though, it took him a lot to be able to hide his real emotions toward Armie and it took him even more to not slip up and say or do something stupid. He wasn’t supposed to feel thing for Armie, he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this week has been... interesting. I'm glad it's over and I felt kind of sad for the majority of it, I believe it's because of few personal issues that are coming back and I'm not ready to deal with them again. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Crème Brûlée with Gelato alla Crema

Armie served Timothée a nice dinner with three courses and they ate at his dining table, they didn’t talk muck but they shared few sly glances, grinning and teasing each other with their words. Timothée helped Armie with his dishes and then he let his hands move across Armie’s chest in a teasingly way, scratching his skin with his nails and making him hiss quietly when he toyed with his chest hair. They tiptoed around each other until Armie patted his butt and smiled, whispering into his ear that he was going to make him see the stars; Timothée didn’t doubt it. 

The walk to the bedroom took longer than he expected and for the first time ever Timothée despised the fucking elevator. They rushed through the floors and when they reached the bedroom Armie grabbed Timothée’s hips, he pulled him toward himself and kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip and shoving his hands under his shirt and pressing his thumbs on his ribs, touching them and making Timothée close his eyes. He kissed him again and opened the door of his bedroom, he closed it once they got inside and Timothée laughed quietly and lustfully, a soft sound that made Armie hurry up and toss his socks off his feet. 

Timothée was acting strangely, friskily and he was giving Armie strange vibes, he was acting almost as if he was a cheap stripper from a nightclub downtown. He raised his arms and his hands above his head when Armie took off his belt, “woohoo-ing” at him and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. Armie sat on the bed and looked up at Timothée, he got on his lap again and he laughed quietly, placing a kiss on Armie’s neck and mouthing at it gently, biting and sucking a hickey over his jawline. Armie smiled and tilted his head back, he looked at him when Timothée pulled back and he caressed his cheek with his thumb, sighing and grabbing his shoulders with his hands. 

“You sure about this?” Armie whispered with a kind smile. 

“Yeah, hurry up, I might explode.” Timothée murmured and sucked on his neck again, one of his hand started unbuttoning his shirt while the other one kept stroking Armie’s chest. “Are you sure, though?” 

“I am.” He grabbed his face between his hands and caressed his cheeks, smiling at him. “Are you clean? I’m not asking this because I’m not going to use a condom, I’m asking this because I’m planning something.” Timothée nodded and rolled down on the bed, spreading his legs and looking at him, a hand resting on his own crotch, massaging it teasingly. “Any limit?” 

“Just ask me if I’m okay before doing something, I’ll tell you while we proceed.” Timothée tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged Armie closer, making him groan. “Planning anything kinky?” 

Armie gripped his wrist with his hand and pulled it away from his hair. “Yes, and I’m the one who makes the rules. Behave.” 

Timothée groaned and parted his legs a little more, he licked his lower lip and raised his hips, letting Armie undress him quickly, without ceremonies. Armie smiled and kissed his inner thigh, Timothée’s erection was free now and it pulsed and throbbed angrily when Armie blew cold air on it, making him hiss and trash around the bed. He was completely in Armie’s hands and that was supposed to make him feel nervous, but in realty he just felt safe, he knew that Armie was experienced. 

Armie patted his leg and asked him to turn around so that he could see his ass properly, he didn’t seem to want to wait and that was surprising, Armie usually was a much calmer person. Timothée didn’t protest, he turned around and moaned quietly when his cock rubbed against the duvet, sending a jolt of pleasure down his legs. He felt Armie’s hands grip his hips and he knelt, he pushed his ass out into the air and laid his head on his arms, arching his back and making his joints get loose. Armie caressed his spine with the tip of his fingers and Timothée’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, enjoying the gentle touch and curling his toes. Then, suddenly, Armie slapped one of his asscheek and squeezed his thigh, making him moan. 

“You like when I’m rough?” Armie whispered, watching Timothée swing his hips back and forth, teasingly, a soft and rosy print was starting to appear on his skin. 

“Yeah, I do. I like your hands.” Timothée’s voice was barely above a whisper, he was getting way too lost into those feelings and the pleasure he was getting from Armie was starting to affect his head. “Got a problem with it?” He panted, teasing and parting his legs a little. 

“Not at all.” Armie kissed the print on his asscheek and kneaded the two full globes with his hands, parting them and revealing Timothée’s most private place. “You’re all smooth, it’s unreal.” 

Timothée laughed and shook his ass with a small giggle, Armie gripped his buttocks again and this time he blew cold air directly on his pucker, making it flutter and getting few moans from Timothée. From what he was seeing Timothée wasn’t experienced with rimming, he squirmed too much and he was nervous, he moved around and looked back at Armie a lot. He didn’t mind though, he was okay with it and he didn’t really care, he knew that Timothée would feel good and after that they were surely going to do something. 

Armie caressed his thighs and then spread his cheeks, he bit his left cheek and then left a tiny lick on his skin, making Timothée gasp and shudder. He kissed his cheek and then licked a line from the full and tempting globe to the little, fluttering hole that was tempting him too much, and Timothée seemed to enjoy himself a lot. He licked him and Timothée cursed out loud, he pressed himself on Armie’s and fisted the sheets, groaning and curling his toes until Armie pulled back. Timothée closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his chest was moving fast and he was getting too flustered, he didn’t know how Armie could make him that excited about sex. 

Armie kissed his body sweetly and spread him open once more, he gave a soft kitten lick over his pucker and then tried to sneak it into Timothée, who yelped and hissed while rubbing his cheek on the mattress. He worked him open with his tongue and Timothée kept his his eyes closed, his thighs were shaking a little and his hands were gripping the sheets, too lost into his mind to realize that Armie had stopped rimming him. He had a hand on his ass but the other one was rummaging under his bed, searching for the lube and a condom while thumbing at Timothée’s hole. 

“Gonna fuck me like this?” Timothée murmured, he pushed himself on his hands and arched his back again, showing his ass to Armie. “You won’t even let me touch you, will you?” 

Armie snorted and put the condom and lube on the bed, he gripped Timothée’s hips and turned him around roughly, pinning him down on the bed and placing himself between his legs. He tightened his grip on his hips and Timothée hummed teasingly, he raised his hands and touched Armie’s pectorals, smirking and letting his hand drop to his waist, tracing his abs and arriving at his crotch, chuckling and gripping his erection. A smirk appeared on his face, his thumb flickered at the head and Armie snatched his hand away from him, pinning his wrist down on the bed. 

“You’re hurting me.” Timothée murmured, his legs tightened around Armie’s waist and he whined, his cock though throbbed and few drops of precise ended up on his belly. 

“You don’t seem to mind.” Armie let go of his wrist and moved his hand down his arm, he reached the shoulder and placed his fingers on Timothée’s neck, making him swallow and squirm. “Oh, you like this, and I’m the kinky shit huh?” 

Timothée rolled his eyes and gasped when Armie held his neck in his hands, he didn’t have a tight grip and he didn’t squeeze, but it was enough to make feel Timothée owned and make him submissive. Armie was gentle, a gentle soul trapped in a large and threatening body, and Timothée trusted him, however he wasn’t that sure about what could happen between him and Armie, he didn’t know him in a sexual environment. He closed his eyes when Armie kissed his lips hungrily, he bit on them and at the same time he tighten his grip on his neck, pinning him down and cutting off his air: Timothée had never had someone choke him like that. It was arousing, it was what Timothée wanted from a partner, he didn’t want sweet and slow sex, he wanted to feel himself go crazy under someone, he wanted to be wanted, craved. 

Armie pulled back from him and let go of his neck, he kissed his lips a little gentler this time and he moved his hands down his body, spreading his legs a little more and pushing them up, exposing him once again. Timothée blinked when he felt Armie move down on his body, his lips were on his skin and he was leaving bites and hickeys all over him, marking him like he was his. He tangled his fingers in his hair and looked at Armie with blown eyes, he wanted Armie to fuck him and take care of him too, he didn’t want to be just a quickie for Armie. 

“I’ll finger you open now, I already loosened you up a little with my tongue before, but I’ll make sure to not hurt you.” Armie said and grabbed the lube, he squirted it on his fingers and then rubbed some of it on Timothée’s hole. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” 

“No, continue.” 

Armie didn’t waste time and plunged his index into him, Timothée yelped and then closed his eyes with a relaxed smile, content and ready to take more. Armie wasn’t small and Timothée knew better than rushing through the whole process, he smiled when Armie fingered him slowly, gently, curling his finger before adding another one, opening him a little more and kissing his neck. Armie’s fingers were long and large, they made him feel full and the intrusion was starting to get uncomfortable when he added the second finger. He curled his toes and relaxed his jaw and his shoulders, he looked up at the ceiling and gulped, nervous about what they were going to do next. 

What they had decided to go through was going to change everything, nothing was going to be the same and Timothée didn’t know if he was happy or sad about it, he didn’t know if Armie would start to expect something in return from him, he didn’t know if he would be disgusted by the whole thing or if he was going to crave more, he couldn’t know. Timothée zoned out and got lost in his thoughts, starting to wonder if he had done the right thing or not. He liked Armie and that was obvious for him, he didn’t want to like him, he didn’t want to fall for the rich guy who liked young toy boys, and yet he had done exactly that. He wasn’t in love, it was too early to speak about love, but he liked him and he liked how Armie made him feel. Having sex was going to change everything, Timothée was scared of that. 

It stung when Armie added a third finger, Timothée groaned in pain and his hands flew to Armie’s shoulders, gripping them tight and shoving his nails in his skin. Armie kissed his lips and soothed his cheek with his thumb, he smiled and pulled back, working his fingers into Timothée until he was loose and not in pain anymore. It took a while to let go of Timothée, to pull his fingers out of him and grab the condom, but in the end he managed to do it. Timothée looked at him with lustful eyes and eyed Armie’s erection, he watched closely how he handled himself and how he moved his hand, how his thumb would twist over the head and smear the drops of pre-come around. 

“Next time you can touch me.” Armie murmured and Timothée let out a low moan, intrigued by the idea of touching him. “I’m happy to hear that you’d like that. Now, may I proceed?” 

Timothée glanced down at his cock and then at his own, he nodded and parted his legs a little more, exhaling completely and placing his hands on Armie’s shoulders. “Go slow, I don’t want to die.” 

Armie chuckled and grabbed the lube. “No one dies because of anal sex, if it hurts I’ll stop.” 

Timothée closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to come, his legs shook and he curled his fingers at the base of Armie’s neck. It took a while before they managed to go on without hurting each other, Armie had to enter Timothée slowly, few inches at time while coating him with kisses and touching his cock, Timothée had to unclench his muscle and relax if he didn’t want to hurt Armie. They had to start slowly and Timothée felt like he was being split in half, he was in pain but he knew that the pleasure was there somewhere. 

Timothée was trying to act like “a cool guy”, he was trying to suppress his moans but Armie was making it very difficult for him, holding his hips down and thrusting slowly and then a little faster, then slower again. He was driving him crazy and the pain was starting to disappear, which meant that Timothée was starting to succumb to pleasure. 

“You can go faster.” Timothée whispered when Armie gritted his teeth and stilled inside him, letting out soft breaths directly onto his skin. 

“Yeah… yeah, fuck.” Armie started to thrust with more force and faster, he licked his neck and bit down on it, sucking on his skin and leaving purple bruises all over him. “You feel good, so good. Fuck.” 

Timothée smiled while panting and moaning, he was trying his best to not be loud but it seemed impossible when Armie kept changing angle, just so that he could find his prostate. Timothée curled his toes and his fingers, he pulled his legs up and his knees ended up close to his face while his calves rested on Armie’s back. That change allowed him to slide even deeper into him, Timothée licked his lips and bent his head back, displaying his neck and allowing Armie to take a close look at what he had done to him with his mouth, at all the marks he had left. 

Armie was starting to go faster and deeper, a little harder too and the headboard of the bed hit the wall once or twice, which made Timothée smile and laugh quietly. He was starting to get more vocal and he was starting to get loose, he didn’t really care about keeping it quiet since they didn’t have any neighbors, however he wanted to have a good reputation and he didn’t want to seem too noisy. Armie didn’t make things less complicated for him though, he kept hitting all the right spots and he kept making Timothée see the stars. 

Timothée completely lost it when Armie place a hand on his neck, he pinned him down on the bed and squeezed his throat, cutting off his air. Timothée arched his back and let his mouth fall slack, he didn’t let a sound out but his cock throbbed and his balls tightened up, almost as if he was about to come. Armie smirked and with his other hand he started to play with Timothée’s cock, he took it between his fingers and touched him, he touched every inch and he made Timothée come while his hand squeezed down on his neck. 

“Fuck.” Timothée groaned, his hips thrusted up and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Fuck, Armie.” 

“Felt good?” He murmured, slowing down while Timothée rode off his orgasm. “I’m gonna come soon, too.”

“Please…” Timothée whimpered, oversensitive and overstimulated, mostly due to his mixed feelings. “Please Armie, please I can’t go on for much longer.” 

Armie slammed a little harder into Timothée, making him groan and scream in pain, he contracted around Armie’s shaft and he dug his nails into his back. Armie came with a loud groan, a curse escaped his lips and Timothée felt himself without air again since Armie tightened his hand around his throat. 

Timothée didn’t remember much after he came, he probably fell asleep and Armie took care of everything. He woke up completely cleaned, dry and cozy under the covers, Armie had put him under the duvet and he had put him to bed. He didn’t know if he was in his room, but judging by the light in the room he was still in Armie’s, not that he minded. He was starting to feel guilty by the whole thing, he didn’t want to have Armie in a sexual way if he couldn’t have him in a romantic way too. By having sex with him he had ruined himself, he had ruined every chance he might possible had had with Armie, and that was sad and annoying too. 

“Want some crème brulée?” 

Timothée blinked and looked at him, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “What?” He mumbled while trying to move up on the headboard. “Why are you eating crème brûlée at… I don’t know the time, but it’s late.” 

“‘cause I get hungry after sex.” Armie grumbled around a spoonful of food. “It has _gelato alla crema_ too.” 

Timothée looked at Armie, shirtless with his eyes glued to the wall opposite to the bed, hair messy and lips rosy. “Give me some.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the weekly update, I hope you're happy about this new chapter! See you next Sunday!


	11. Pistacchio Muffin with Chocolate Chips

After their sexual encounter Armie seemed to avoid Timothée, he answered to his text messages after hours and he avoided his calls when he could. Their meetings were strange, too, Armie locked himself in his studio while Timothée hung around the rest of the house, doing everything he pleased without worrying about Armie seeing him. Armie had paid him after that day and Timothée hadn’t touched the money, he had put it in his bank account and that was it, he didn’t have the heart of spending it, for him it was dirty and bad. 

It wasn’t like Timothée wanted all of the attention on him, but he had to admit that he was affected by his actions and by how Armie was treating him. Armie wasn’t good at hiding his emotions but Timothée was, he had hidden his feelings and then he had ruined everything by sleeping with him, destroying his own wall. He wanted to recover everything he had lost, but at the same time he wanted to move on and let go, have a normal life and stop caring about Armie, stop seeing him and stop having him into his mind. 

Timothée had lied to Armie on a cold February day, he had told him that he was going to study at his place because he didn’t want to move around the city, he had a test soon and he needed to be ready. In realty, Timothée just didn’t want to see him and he didn’t want to have him around, he wanted to detach himself from Armie as quickly as possible, it was going to hurt though and Timothée was scared of not being able to let go. He was sure that Armie was not going to protest, he was not going to get mad and he was just going to let him go, he didn’t care about him. 

Timothée walked into _Maman_ in the early afternoon, he sat down at his usual table and went to order himself something to eat, a sweet and delicious pistachio muffin with chocolate chips. He opened his laptop and started to type away, he had to finish an essay and he had to send it to his teacher before the end of the day. He was happy to be in that café, he was happy to be there that afternoon, he was going to spend few hours there and he was going to eat delicious food and then, after he was done with his essay, he was going to go back home, kiss his parents and have dinner with them. 

After an hour Timothée’s eyes were starting to get tired and itchy, the monitor of his laptop was making his eyes burn and he decided to take a break, perhaps to check his phone and see if his friends were free the following day. Since he had started to see Armie, he had stopped hanging out with his friends as frequently as usual, he was still meeting them once or twice a week but it wasn’t the same as before. If he wanted to move on and get over Armie, he would have to stop hanging out with him. Maybe he could be an image boy, but he didn’t want to frequent his house anymore, he didn’t want to be around him when he wasn’t wanted. 

Timothée still had half of the muffin on his plate, he tore a little piece off of it and smiled at his phone, sighing and looking at the text messages from his friends. Armie hadn’t answered to him yet and Timothée tried to not care, to not have his feelings crushed again. He shook his head and looked at the table, Armie was starting to get on his nerves and he didn’t knot if it was because he got hurt or because, finally, he started to see him for what he was. Armie was a good person, for Timothée however he had many flaws that he hadn’t noticed before, driven by his clogged brain who just want to have a beautiful lover like Armie. 

The café was cozy and there weren’t many people around, the temperature in there was high and warm, Timothée’s feet weren’t cold for once and he enjoyed the sound of chatting and the noise made by machines, it kept him company. Timothée stared at the empty chair in front of him, remembering when Armie was there and how he had talked to him, his unwelcoming voice and the harsh expression on his face. He should have known there, in that moment, that Armie was never going to be different, he was going to treat him like he was nothing and Timothée felt dumb, stupid even, for falling into the trap that Armie had prepared for him. He should have know better, but it was too late.

“Oh shit.” Timothée let out when he spotted a car, _the_ car, parked outside the café. 

Timothée couldn’t process the fact that Armie’s Audi was out of the shop, he should have know that Armie was going to stop at the coffee shop on his way back to his place, it was a usual thing for him to drop into _Maman_ , get something to eat and then go back to his house. Timothée wondered if his subconscious made him go there, maybe he needed to see Armie and he didn’t want to admit that, he didn’t want to crumble so easily just because of his feelings. He knew that he had gotten a bad, bad crush on Armie, it went even a little further than a crush and Timothée was scared of never recover from it. He didn’t want to get stuck on that period of his life. 

Armie got out of his car, a white turtleneck on, a pair of blue jeans and a jacket on, his beard was neatly done and his hair was pushed back, he still had the same necklace on. Timothée slumped down in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had been so juvenile and he should have thought about going home instead. Armie locked his car, put the keys in his pocket and, with few long steps, reached the entrance of the coffee shop, yanking the door open and walking inside.

Timothée saw his eyes lit up when he spotted something that fancied him, he watched him take his order and frown when the young boy behind the counter gave him two muffins. Armie apologized and told something to the boy who put one of the muffins down, suddenly Timothée’s guts clenched and his heart sped up, he had been so stupid. He swallowed down the other half of the muffin and packed his things, if he was fast enough he could still talk to Armie, maybe come up with an excuse and fix things, perhaps if Armie saw him in a different environment he would change his mind. 

“Hey.” Timothée had his backpack on his shoulders and his hands in his pockets. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

Armie was caught by surprise and it showed on his face, he looked down at him and parted his lips, brows furrowed and eyes a little confused, unstable. “What are _you_ doing here? Weren’t you busy studying?” His voice was harsh, like the one he had used when they first met at _Maman_. 

Timothée shrugged and smiled at him. “I managed to finish on time, I came here because I knew that I had a high chance to see you. Do you mind?” 

Armie shook his head and looked at the boy behind the counter. “Add another one, thanks.” He turned around and stared at Timothée for two long minutes, sighing and shaking his head. “Want to come over or you’re busy with some other test?” His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it but Timothée didn’t react to it, he just shook his head and smiled. 

Timothée followed Armie out of the coffee shop, he stayed quiet and climbed into the passenger’s seat, smiling and looking at Armie almost as if he was trying to charm him. He had given up as soon as he saw him and that wasn’t good, he couldn’t act like that if he wanted to get over him. Armie didn’t speak, he didn’t ask him anything and he just let him be, turning the radio on and playing some old song that Timothée didn’t know but liked immediately. The drive took them the usual eight minutes and Timothée didn’t dare to open his mouth, Armie seemed to not be interested into making small talks and that enough for him, he knew that it was going to be an awkward afternoon. 

Timothée was bored after sitting on the same armchair for one hour straight, going through fashion magazines while Armie sipped on bourbon and read a book. He sighed and cleared his throat, unfolded his legs and stretched his back with a groan, yawning and popping his jaw loose. He stood up and started to wander around the room, he had noticed before that there was a cabinet filled with board games, perhaps he could find something that he could play on his own. He opened the cabinet and Armie raised his head, put his glass down and stood up, reaching the table where he kept his work papers and cleaning it. 

“What do you want to play?” He murmured, eyeing Timothée while he was checking all the boxes. “We could play Monopoly, drunk version of it.” 

“I like the sound of it. What are we going to drink?” He took the game and put it on the table. 

“Shots? Maybe vodka with Red Bull and vodka lemon. Sounds good?” Armie said while going through the liquor shelf. “Want to play here?” 

“Bedroom, I tend to get sleepy when I drink.” Timothée grabbed the game and two glasses from the shelf, smiling at Armie and heading to the master bedroom. He was playing with fire and he knew that, but it was his last day with Armie, he didn’t want to proceed their agreement and he didn’t want to see him anymore. “I’m gonna get wasted.” He murmured to himself. 

Armie arrived into the room with a can of Red Bull and one of Lemon Soda, half a bottle of straight vodka. Timothée smiled and started to unfold the board and divide the money, humming to himself while Armie moved one of the nightstand close to the end of the bed, he removed the lamp and the timer. Few minutes later they were sitting on the bed, legs folded and dices in hand, they were ready to start and Timothée let Armie go first. The rules were simple: if you got in jail, you drank; if you landed on “chance”, you drank; if you landed on “community chest”, you drank; if you landed on an owned propriety, you drank. 

They played for an hour and half, Timothée got tipsy after the first two shots while Armie handled the alcohol in a better way, only when he had almost half of the vodka into his system he started to show signs of being drunk. They got wasted and in the end no one won, they didn’t even know how they managed to push the game out of the way before they tumbled into the bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs. They were laughing and looking at each other, since that night they hadn’t been so lighthearted and so welcoming to one another. Armie wasn’t acting out and he wasn’t being rude or quiet, he didn’t talk either but he was accepting Timothée into his life. 

“You’re drunk.” Armie said while pushing few curls behind Timothée’s ears. “You’re drunk and your parents will worry ‘bout you, text ‘em and let ‘em know you’re somewhere.” His voice was a little slower and he slurred through his words. Timothée whined and reached to grab his phone into his pocket, his hands were trembling slightly and Armie coed at him. “Gimme, I’mma do it.” 

“Thanks, you’re a lifesafer, saver, I don’t know.” He moved closer to Armie and raised his head, nosing at his jawline and letting hot puffs of air hit Armie’s neck. “Don’t get why you hate me so suddenly.” 

“I don’t hate you, don’t be stupid. I’m tryin’ to not be in your way.” Armie’s fingers curled into Timothée’s hair and he caressed it, smiling and cupping his cheeks with his hands. “You said you wanted nothing serious, and I’m not giving you anything serious.” 

“What if I changed my mind?” 

“We’ll talk about this when you aren’t wasted.” Armie kissed his forehead and pulled back. “Will you remember something tomorrow morning?” 

“Yes.” Timothée clutched his shirt with his fingers and pushed Armie down onto the mattress, straddling his lap and moving his hands under his shirt. “May I?” Armie nodded and Timothée unbuttoned the shirt, opening it and pressing his face down on his chest, sighing and giving soft, kitten lick over his body. “Do the same, please.” 

Armie had a drunk, almost dumb, smile on his face and he was looking at Timothée, biting his lower lip and breathing heavily through his nose. “Yeah, let me see you.” He gripped the hem of Timothée’s jumper and lifted it, revealing the creamy skin of Timothée’s chest. “You’re so… angelic.” His index traveled from his sternum to his belly button, pressing his finger there and smiling at him. “But you’re also drunk, I’m not going to do anything.” 

Timothée rolled his eyes but didn’t complain, he just moved down to lie on top of Armie and let his eyed drop closed, yawning and resting his head under Armie’s chin, the beard tickled his forehead but he didn’t care. In the morning he was going freak out, maybe he wasn’t going to remember everything but he hoped to carry with him the comfort and safety he felt in that moment, wrapped up in Armie’s duvet while his head rested on him. He wanted to get over that tricky situation, he wanted to stop caring and be with Armie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my dear friends, how are you? I'm okay and I'm eating an amazing bowl of rice with peas, I feel like I own my life again and that's great. Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter, see you all next week!


	12. Strawberry Scented Tea

Armie woke up before Timothée, he had things to attend even if it was Saturday and he couldn’t neglect them, even if Timothée was in his bed, half naked with his rosy cheeks and red lips. Armie kissed his shoulder, his back and his neck, a gentle caress was left on top of his head and then he got up, not wanting to give in and stay there until he woke up. The previous night they had drunk a lot and Armie remember everything, his head wasn’t even hurting since he was used to it, perhaps Timothée was going to need painkillers and a cozy day in. 

They had a dinner that night, an official dinner with one of Armie’s famous “friend” and his family. He was going to introduce Timothée to everyone, he was going to put him in the spotlight and that wasn’t going to end up unnoticed like their charity events. He should have told Timothée, he should have told him that they were surely going to end up on some magazines in the future two weeks, people were going to talk and eventually Timothée’s parents were going to know about them. He should have told him that, but he had forgotten about it until he had seen the flashing reminder on his phone, he had a flawed memory and sometimes it got him in troubles. 

Timothée woke up after an hour or two, his head was already killing him and his nose was filled with the stench of vodka, some of it had fallen on the carpet next to him and the fumes were already getting to his brain. He didn’t feel like he was going to puke but he didn’t feel good either, he wasn’t used to that kind of headache and he felt dizzy and nervous, stressed even. He was bundled up into the thick duvet of Armie’s bed, his head was resting on the softest pillow ever and he was comfortable under all those layers, he didn’t want to leave. He huffed out his breath and sat up, he gripped the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes, he stood up and his legs wobbled, signaling him that he wasn’t going to be able to walk around that much. 

Timothée headed down to the kitchen area, he was hungry and he wanted to fill his grumbling stomach, however he knew that he had to be careful on not upsetting his stomach, he didn’t want to throw up and look like a kid in front of Armie. Once he walked into the kitchen he found Armie sitting on a stool, he had his newspaper splayed in front of him and he was sipping on some coffee, the smell made Timothée’s stomach grumble in disappointment, perhaps that day he wasn’t going to drink it. Armie looked up at him and smiled, unsure and almost embarrassed, Timothée wondered if he was thinking about the previous night, because he was and he wasn’t regretting it. 

He looked at Armie and smiled, he sat down in front of him and took his phone, unlocking it and connecting it to the bluetooth speaker Armie kept around. If he wasn’t going to talk, then Timothée would fill the silence with good music. He busied himself with his breakfast and he felt Armie’s eyes on him, the silence was uncomfortable and Timothée sighed, turning around and placing his hands on his hips. He was tired of tiptoeing around, he knew that they shouldn’t have drunk the night before and he knew that Armie didn’t know what to say, mostly because he was scared of him not remembering shit, but Timothée was exhausted of that coldness between him and Armie. 

“So, last night we drank a lot.” He said, he turned around and put his mug into the microwave. “You told me you wanted to talk when I wasn’t drunk.” 

“Not right now, we have to worry about other things right now.” Armie’s voice was a little more welcoming, almost as if he was trying to be better. “Tonight we have dinner and it’ll be with other famous people.” 

Timothée’s hands stopped and he blinked. “Pardon?” 

“We’ll end up on magazines, give it a day or two. I thought you remembered.” Armie stood up and grabbed the mug from the microwave. “We use teapots to make tea, not the microwave.” Timothée scoffed and rolled his eyes, that wasn’t the right moment for Armie to change subject. “So I believe you’ll have to tell your parents about me?” 

Timothée sat down on Armie’s stool and put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair and grumbling. “They’ll kill me, they’ll kill me.” 

Armie sighed and dared to place a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, you’re eighteen and I doubt that they’ll say anything about it.” 

“You’re thirty-two.” Timothée spat out, angry and stressed. That wasn’t how he had imagined the whole day, he had imagined him and Armie talking, maybe even discussing before cuddling or parting for good. 

“You didn’t seem to mind when you agreed on being my sugar baby, Timothée.” Armie’s voice was back to being harsh and cold, almost as if he was stepping back. 

Timothée scoffed and pushed Armie’s hand away, he didn’t want to deal with him and he didn’t want to get angry. “Maybe I made a mistake.” Armie didn’t answer and Timothée’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach, he had said the wrong thing in the wrong moment, he should have learnt how to control himself and his wide mouth. “Armie that’s not…” 

“Yeah, you did. I’ll attend alone tonight.” He unplugged the teapot and looked at Timothée, an angle of his mouth rose up and Timothée gulped, feeling small and vulnerable. “I thought you wanted to talk today, thought that maybe things were going to get fixed. I was wrong and I don’t have the time to worry about this right now. I think we made a mistake by sleeping together judging by how you’re acting and by how you acted that morning. I believe it’s better if we quit our contract, I’ll pay you before as soon as you packed your things.” 

Armie’s voice was thick and heavy, it was professional and it was almost as if someone else was talking, Timothée wasn’t used to hear him talk like that, he wasn’t used to be handled like a client by Armie. He felt on the verge of screaming when Armie turned around and, with long steps, headed to the upper floor, leaving Timothée alone into the kitchen. He let his head bang on the counter and moaned in pain, cursing out loud and sighing. He had been stupid to act like a child, he should have known that Armie aspected him to behave differently, to be mature and face that dinner like any other charity party. 

Timothée didn’t mind Armie’s age and he knew that his parents would warm up to him, it was impossible to not like Armand D. Hammer after all. It was so impossible that Timothée ended up tangled into him, he had caught feelings for him, feelings that he didn’t want to admit and that he didn’t want to follow. He was angry at himself and he was tired of fighting with Armie, he should have followed him into to the upper floor and he should have known to not be a presumptuous kid, he should have done everything better. He could hear Armie move things around into his walk-in closet, he was probably wasting time in an attempt to avoid him for as much as he could. 

Timothée rushed up the stairs and opened the door of the closet, looking at Armie and at his hands, they were moving frantically while he was searching for a shirt, Timothée sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t know what to say and he didn’t know how he could solve things between him and Armie, he was scared of having fucked things up and he was scared of not being able to explain himself decently. He was an actor, after all, he should have been able to communicate through his words and he should have been able to hide his thoughts better. 

“Can we talk?” Timothée murmured, fingers picking at the skin around his nails. “I want you to understand that I’m not… I’m not regretting anything. Last night I said some stuff and I remember everything, I remember everything. I know that after that night things changed, and I know that leaving without telling you was a mistake. But I was scared and I didn’t know how I was suppose to be around you.” He rested his back on the wall and watched as Armie kept folding his clothes. “I understand if you want to quit our… contract, but I want you to understand me, to understand why I seem regretful of what happened.” 

Armie didn’t answer, he just looked at him and sighed, starting to fold his clothes again. Timothée stepped forward and put his hands on top of the dresser, he wanted Armie to see right through him and comprehend that he was saying the truth. They had to talk and Armie couldn’t keep building walls around him, he couldn’t shut Timothée off again. 

“When I first met you I thought you hated me for some stupid reason, maybe it was my face.” Timothée chuckled and looked up at Armie, who was still silent but seemed interested by what he was saying. “Then I got an email from that site and I freaked out, I understood why you despised me. I felt happy when I first met you and you were gentler than I thought, you were so handsome and so beautiful. I thought that I was going to be able to be your sugar baby because you were different from what I imagined, but then I also started to have weird thoughts about you, about us. You treated me so well, you were so smart and so… awesome in every way possible, you made me feel important.” Armie cleared his throat and turned around, placing few trousers on a shelf. “You make me feel important, even if you’re… sometimes you’re moody and it’s hard to be around you, you push everyone away and you are this strong, big and mean man who doesn’t understand when to… to stop being so secretive. It’s hurtful sometimes, well often, almost always, because I’m open, because I’m putting myself out here and I try so hard to make you like me.” Armie opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. “And I tried, Armie believe me, I tried to not catch feelings but I’m just a kid and I fall easily for people who show me some interest, and you did that but you also did much more so… sorry. I’m sorry. That’s why I ran away, I was scared of you understanding that I wanted much more from you.” 

“I did hate you when I first saw in _Maman_ , I thought you didn’t want want me and seeing you there, being all cute and polite, just pissed me off. I’m not a nice person, I forget sometimes that I’m not always working and that when I’m in private I’m not supposed to be cold and detached. It’s easier for me to do that, that way I’m less invested into people, and I did that with you too, I apologize.” Armie stopped and looked at Timothée, a hand on his hip and the other behind his head. “I don’t open up a lot, I’m not used to that. When I first got the chance to talk to you I treated you like another business contract and that was a bad thing to do, I was supposed to be different, to act different. I’m sorry for that, Timothée. I’m sorry believe me when I say that I’m sorry. I like you, I thought you figured it out and that was why you didn’t want me, and that you had sex with me out of pity.” 

Timothée laughed quietly and stepped away from the dresser, placing his hands on Armie’s biceps, squeezing them gently. “Out of pity? You really don’t trust people nor yourself, do you?” Armie shrugged and looked at him, shifting from foot to foot. “I trust you, I’d love it if you trusted me too, but no pressure, take your time.” He let go of his arms and stepped back, giving Armie some space in case he needed it. “I like you, too, by the way. A lot, and that’s why I’m here trying to solve everything.” Armie nodded and put his hands on Timothée’s shoulder, a tentative touch that made Timothée warm up to him once more. “Do you really want to cut our contract?” 

“No.” Armie’s voice was firm yet gentle, he was looking at him with a tiny smile and he dared to move his hands up his arms. “Do you?” Timothée shook his head and pursed his lips. “We can change it if you want.” 

“We can start to date, for real I mean. You have to stop paying me, gifts are fine but money is off limits.” Timothée pointed his index at his chest and smiled timidly. “We’ll talk about this after dinner, okay? Right now we have to worry about what I’m going to wear and what I’m going to tell my parents, we have a lot on our plate.” 

Armie nodded and his thumbs rested on his jawline. They looked at each other and Timothée placed his hands on Armie’s wrists, tightening his grip in a silent plea for him to not move. Timothée kissed his lips and Armie pulled his face closer, biting his lower lip and licking into his mouth, making Timothée relax and liquify into his hands. Armie pulled back after few seconds and Timothée smiled, rolled his eyes and let go of his wrists, stepping back with a smirk on his face. He was glad of that turn of events, they still had their issues but Timothée wanted to make it work, perhaps now that the dynamic was different he could talk to his parents in a better way. He wanted to pull Armie into his world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This has been a hell of a week but thank god it's over. I made a list of various ideas I have for my future fics, I can't wait to write them all down and share them with you guys.  
> Thank you for sticking around, commenting, leaving kudos, reading and supporting me. I hope you liked this chapter, see you all next Sunday!


	13. Red Velvet with Whipped Cream and Peanuts Grain

Armie’s friends were boring and Timothée was glad about the dim lights of the restaurants, it allowed him to mind his own business without getting caught. Armie kept a hand on his knee during the majority of the dinner and Timothée flashed few toothy smiles here and there, capturing everyone’s attention. Armie couldn’t help but feel proud of how he kept his boring friends wrapped around his fingers, he was surprised by how naturally he could fool everyone into thinking that he was interested in what they were saying.

Dessert was served but Timothée didn’t even touch it, eyeing Armie and pushing the crusty pumpkin pie toward him; neither of them ate that. Armie lighted up one cigarette and so did Luis, they started to talk about business and Timothée zoned out, watching how Erika kept twirling her hair around his fingers. She was funny, her lipstick was all smudged and her makeup looked cakey, she looked almost older and her ugly dress didn’t help at all, Timothée was suddenly proud of who he was and of how Armie always made sure to buy him beautiful suits. 

After three more cigarettes and two glasses of whiskey, Armie finally stood up and said goodbye to his friends, telling them that he had to take a plane the following day and that he was tired and Timothée had to get back to his place. When they walked out of the restaurants few paparazzi were there, Armie tugged him closer and Timothée wrapped his arms around Armie’s left one. They took few pictures and Armie shot them few hateful glances, mumbling about how impolite they were being. They asked them who “the guy with him” was and Armie scoffed, rolling his eyes and starting to tap his left foot nervously. Timothée didn’t dare to look into the camera and he waited patiently for Armie’s car to arrive. 

“Sorry about the paparazzi, I thought no one would spread the word.” Armie said as soon as they got into the car. “Should have known better. I hope they’ll have the decency to not publish them on magazines.” 

Timothée shrugged and looked at Armie. “I’ll have to tell my parents anyway. Can we stop at the bakery next to my place? I want red velvet.” He murmured and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’ll take some for my parents too, at least they’ll… maybe they won’t react that badly.” Armie smiled and patted his kneed, moving his hand up on his thigh and squeezing it gently. “What am I supposed to tell them?” 

“Well, tell them you have a boyfriend and then… do they even know you like men?” Timothée hummed and nodded. “Good, then just tell them you’re seeing someone and tell them that they are invited to _Le Bernardin_ next Friday.” Timothée choked on his own spit and turned his head around to stare at Armie. “What? Too cheap? We can go to _Per Se_ or _Masa_ if you prefer.” 

“Armie they will question me, what will I tell them?” Timothée’s voice was slightly trembling and Armie squeezed his thigh gently, reassuring him. “ _Le Bernardin_ is fine, let’s not… exaggerate.” 

They fell quiet and Timothée started to bite and suck on his lower lip, nervous and almost scared of what was going to happen that night. His parents were good people, they were respectable people and they conducted normal lives, they had given him and Pauline all they had and Timothée suddenly felt stupid, at the same time he was glad he had met Armie. He didn’t know what they thought about the age difference between him and Armie, they were surely going to be pissed off and they were going to question him a lot. He could only tell them the truth, though. 

Armie parked in front of the bakery and Timothée got out, headed into the shop and came out shortly after with two bags. He gave the smaller one to Armie and kissed his cheek, asking him to stay in the car few more minutes. He was afraid of going home and there were so many things out of place, he was wearing a suit and he had a duffle bag with clothes inside, his hair was all styled up and he smelled like expensive cologne, everything was out of place and Timothée didn’t know how to deal with his parents. He didn’t want to leave Armie but he had to, he had promised his parents that he was going to come back that night. 

Armie kissed him once they reached Timothée’s condo, he kissed him sweetly and neither of them were used to that, it took Armie by surprise when Timothée laughed quietly, looking up at him and kissing him again. It was good to finally be able to kiss each other and Timothée intended to do it pretty often, almost always when they were together. Armie caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead before reminding him that he had to go, Timothée sighed and nodded, kissed him one last time and grabbed his bags, heading out of the car. 

Before slipping into his house Timothée turned around and waved at Armie, mouthing that he was going to call him later to let him know how it went. He closed the door behind his shoulder and headed up the stairs, sighing and gripping his bags tighter. He unlocked the front door and slipped inside the house, his mother was in the kitchen and his father was helping her clean the dishes, Timothée felt his heart stuck in his throat. His mother turned around and eyed him from head to toe, she dropped the sponge she had in her hands and smacked his father on the shoulder, a sour and confused look on her face. 

“What happened to you?” Nicole’s voice wasn’t heated and she seemed curious, perhaps lost. 

“I have to talk to you.” Timothée murmured, placing the plastic bag with the cake on the table. “I bought cake, please sit down.” 

Nicole eyed Marc and they proceeded to approach the dining table, they sat down and Timothée gave them a piece of cake, smiling when Nicole commented on how red velvet with whipped cream and peanuts grain was her favorite. Timothée sat down too and cleared his throat, he toyed with his fingers while their parents kept eating, no one said a word and Timothée got restless, scared and on the edge of a breakdown. He was petrified by the idea of disappointing his parents, but he liked Armie and even if they came from two different worlds he felt attracted to him, their differences meant nothing to him. 

“So uhm as you know… I’ve been out a lot lately.” Nicole put down her fork and Marc glanced at him. “I have a boyfriend.” He sputtered out, he was nervous and his fingers were almost going crazy. “I’d like you to meet him next Friday, he invited you to a restaurant.” 

Nicole eyed him and rested her chin on her hand. “So this… boy, where did you meet him?” 

“Maman, we met at Maman during December.” 

“Timothée it’s April, you’ve been seeing him for months and you never told us.” Marc’s voice sounded a little hurt and Timothée bowed his head down in shame. “Does he treat you good?” 

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” 

“What’s his name?” 

Timothée sucked on his lower lip and sighed. “Armand.” Marc nodded and Nicole frowned before looking at him sharply. “He’ll introduce himself next week anyway.” 

“You’re hiding something from me, I’m your mother and I know when you lie. But I guess I won’t press the matter until I meet this Armand.” Nicole stood up and grabbed the cake. “Go to bed, you have school tomorrow.” 

Timothée nodded and stood up, his father didn’t say much, he just grabbed his arm and smiled at him, patting his hand with a kind sigh. His mother saw right through him and Timothée couldn’t wait to show Armie to his parents, maybe it was the right thing to do so that they could get to know each other. He knew that his dad was going to freak out for sure and his mother was going to skin him alive once they got back home, but it was the right thing to do, after all Armie wasn’t a dirty secret and he didn’t deserve to be one. 

The week went by way too fast and Timothée reached Friday in a rush, without seeing Armie at all during those days because his parents weren’t too keen on letting him wander through the city anymore, he had to study for finals and they weren’t going to let him have more time with Armie, now scared that he might do some “funny business”. Timothée couldn’t blame them, after all they were his parents and they had the right to worry about him and preserve his chastity, which he had lost a long time before. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that he wasn’t a kid anymore and that he had done a lot of things that he regretted, at least now he had understood the importance of being secure when having sex.

Armie didn’t seem touched by the upcoming dinner with his parents, whenever he texted Timothée he didn’t show any sign of distress, meanwhile Timothée was freaking out the more he got close to Friday and to that damn dinner. His parents didn’t mention it anymore, they waited for time to pass and Timothée didn’t know if he appreciated or hated it. He was fine with them ignoring the elephant in the room, at the same time he wanted them to acknowledge the fact that he had boyfriend that they were going to meet him by the end of the week. He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know what to think about what was going to happen that Friday, perhaps his mother was going to react badly and his father was going to ground him. 

Armie had reassured him and told him that he was going to show himself in the best light possible, there was no going back now that he had dropped the bomb. His publicist had asked him to be polite and on his best behavior, not knowing if there was going to be any paparazzi around. The idea of being photographed, with his family too, made Timothée even more nervous and scared. He didn’t want to be the new boy next to Armie, be labelled as someone who was with him just for money and luxurious dinners. It had started like that, but it had ended too. 

Nicole was dressed in a fancy way and Marc too, Timothée had his best suit on and he had plastered a happy smile on his face, trying to convince his parents that he wasn’t that worried nor that scared of the whole situation. Marc drove and Timothée sat in the backseats, fidgeting with his fingers while keeping and eye on his phone, Armie had texted him and told him he was already there at the restaurant, waiting for them at their table. That news couldn’t make him more worried. He had already made his parents get suspicious when he had told them where they were going to have dinner, he didn’t want to make them get even more suspicious with his behavior. 

The walk to the dining room was atrocious for Timothée, he kept his head down and let his hair fall down on his face, sighing and pursing his lips when he heard his mother ask him to point out where “this Armand” was. Timothée looked around the room and then saw Armie, his chiseled skin and his perfectly styled hair, however the beard was gone and Timothée straightened his back, not used to seeing his face so clean and so beautiful. He looked even hotter without a beard, he was nice and fresh, he looked like another person and that confused Timothée for a second, but he had to snap out of that feeling of adoration he was showing toward Armie from few feet away. 

“That one.” Timothée said with a scared tone, already feeling the eyes of his parents on the back of his head. 

“Isn’t that… Timothée!” His mother’s voice was firm and Timothée felt like a little child once again. “He’s way older than you, what where you thinking?” 

They reached the table and Nicole looked pointedly at Armie, almost as if she wanted to burn a hole into his head. Marc was more relaxed and he looked less faceted by the whole situation, but Timothée knew that he was surely thinking something and that he was going to say something at one point that would put him and Armie in a dangerous or embarrassing situation. Armie had a tiny and shy smile on his face, his whole body language was different and Timothée felt like he was discovering a new side of Armie. 

“Good evening, I’m Armand, but everyone calls me Armie so please, feel free to do the same.” Even his voice sounded different, Timothée was mesmerized by how small Armie looked. “I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” 

Nicole shook Armie’s hand and Marc did it too. “We never heard about you but I guess you’ll explain us why and how all of this happened.” Nicole looked at him and sat down, sighing. 

“I’d like to hear how you and my son met, I’d also like to ask you few questions if you don’t mind.” Marc gave Armie a tight smile and sat down at the table, placing a hand on top of Nicole’s. 

Timothée fidgeted with his fingers and cleared his throat a few times, Armie didn’t dare to touch him and he limited himself to a small smile, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Nicole stayed quiet for few minutes, she eyed the empty wine glass in front of Armie and then the full water glass, pin-ponging her eyes from the glasses to Armie’s face, Timothée didn’t know what she was thinking and he didn’t know what his dad wanted to know from Armie, or why he seemed so unaffected by the whole situation. 

“Wine?” Armie asked to his parents, who both nodded and looked at him. He poured them a glass of wine and put the bottle down, turning his wine glass upside down. 

“First of all, how did you two met?” Nicole asked after sipping her wine, rolling it around her glass. 

“We met a coffee shop, _Maman._ ” Armie cleared his throat and started to toy with the ring on his index. “We started to talk because he asked to take on of the chair that was at my table, we didn’t start with the right foot.” He managed to force out a tiny chuckle and Timothée smile, nudging his leg under the table. “We kept seeing each other almost every afternoon and one day I decided to apologize for how I answered him when he asked me the chair and… we started talking.” 

“He’s eighteen, isn’t it weird for you?” Nicole asked, her eyes fixed on Armie and her hands on the table. 

“At first it was, but I didn’t want anything from him but a friendship, however when we started hanging out for real I noticed how smart and mature he is, age suddenly didn’t matter anymore to me.” Armie looked like he had everything under control and Timothée glanced at from across the table. 

“You didn’t think about his parents, about what we could say about all of this? You’re thirty and he’s eighteen. You’re famous which is going to put him the wrong type of spotlight and ruin his career, people will mark him as a gold digger.” Nicole said and Timothée squirmed in his seat, hearing her say those kind of things made his worst fears become alive. 

Armie nodded and took a sip of water. “I see where your worries come from, but I can assure you that I’m not going to put Timothée in any danger and I will not destroy his acting career, I know how much he cares about it.” Armie looked at Nicole and then at Marc. “We discussed the possible aspects of this relationship, I told him what could happen to us. For now nothing happened and we’ve had public appearances.” 

The waiter brought them their menus and Armie didn’t even bother to open it, already knowing what he wanted to eat. Marc went through the pages while Nicole looked at the meat section, Timothée limited himself to look at the page about first plates, he didn’t feel like eating much, his stomach still closed. He was less nervous now that Armie succeeded on explaining their relationship just like his parents wanted, he didn’t even lie completely, he just avoided to mention their original deal. It was also fun to see Armie look so flushed under his parents eyes. 

They ordered and the waiter took away Armie’s wine glass, he wasn’t going to drink that night. Marc proceeded on asking him what he saw in Timothée, what he thought about him wanting be an actor and how he was going to deal with the possibility of being exposed by paparazzi. Armie an answer ready for everything and Timothée kept his eyes on his face, he still had to mourn the disappearance of his beard but at the same time he was also staring at how his face didn’t show any sign of distress, he liked to talk about Timothée. 

At the end of the dinner Nicole even kissed Armie on his cheeks, holding his face between her hands and telling him to behave and not take Timothée down, he didn’t look like a bad man and Timothée sighed in relief when Marc patted Armie’s back, inviting him to attend Timothée’s graduation ceremony. It was a bit unsettling to see how his parents accepted Armie after interrogating him for almost an hour and half, he was glad to see that they warmed up to each other. 

“He’s not a bad guy and he’s into you, but I don’t know if I like him yet.” Nicole said while going home. “But as long as he treats you right, I won’t interfere with you guys.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter, I hope you liked this! See you all next Sunday <3


	14. Matcha Frappuccino with Whipped Cream and Coffee Powder

Timothée noticed a shift in his parents’ behavior, they suddenly got more strict and they weren’t that keen on letting him wander around during the afternoon, especially his father seemed to not be that happy on having him out of the house without them. Armie kept in contact with him via messages and they saw each other once or twice a week, they weren’t used to not being all over each other almost every day, but Armie never complained and he understood that Timothée’s parents still didn’t trust him, it was a reasonable thing to do. 

Armie never asked Timothée to lie to his parents, he always told him to tell the truth and to not sulk over his disappointment too much, they could see each other during the weekend. On Saturday they could met at Armie’s place or wherever they wanted, even if Marc nor Nicole were really excited about knowing that Timothée was with Armie, they allowed him to go there and see his boyfriend, making him promise to be at home the next day before midday. They had long accepted that Timothée wasn’t a child anymore and that he had already shared intimacy with Armie, they didn’t even question it, they were pretty sure about it. 

Armie behaved almost differently now that they were open with Timothée’s parents, he liked to hang out in public a little more and he even stopped wearing sunglasses, almost as if he was begging paparazzi to photograph him. Armie liked to take Timothée out with him, he liked to take him to fancy restaurants and he liked to walk with him hand in hand during warm afternoons. Armie was more relaxed now and Timothée wondered if he was trying to make them go public, if that was the case he could just post a picture of them on his social media. 

Armie’s habits changed too, he became more affectionate and sillier, he always kept his hands on his hips and he liked to kiss his lips when he had the time, murmuring on his mouth stupid little things. Timothée felt happy now that Armie treated him like his boyfriend, he liked when Armie dried his hair after he showered and he liked when Armie kissed his bare shoulder while making dinner. Timothée loved all that kind of attention from Armie, he liked how careful he was and how much he took care of him, treating him like a prince and making him feel loved. 

Timothée was still in awe whenever he saw Armie’s smooth face, he was different without his beard and he looked even more handsome, his face was all clean and his eyes popped out even more. Timothée liked to run his fingers on his stubble and he also liked to shave him, placing a kiss on his lips every time he rinsed the razor. Armie was pretty independent but they had built a routine, where Timothée let Armie wash his hair every Saturday and Armie allowed Timothée to shave him, after that they prepared breakfast and ate it on the couch, snuggled together while Armie watched the news. During the afternoon Timothée read to Armie while he combed his curls, perhaps they watched a movie too, kissing and relaxing with a face mask. 

Timothée never got bored of Armie and he never thought about all the time they had lost, they preferred to think about their future. Timothée loved falling asleep on top of Armie’s chest at night, he loved feeling his scalp massaged and Armie’s kisses on his forehead and cheeks. He was happy when Armie thought he was asleep and talked to him, saying how much he liked his eyes, his freckles or other small details on his face. Timothée liked to straddle his lap when they were in bed, he could kiss Armie’s face and his forehead without having to step on his tiptoes, he also liked to see the excitement in his eyes whenever he shifted or moved in his lap, rubbing directly on his crotch and making him gasp. 

Armie didn’t like teasing, he wasn’t a big fun of waiting for things he wanted and he always wanted Timothée, Armie’s sex drive was pretty high even for “his age” as Timothée liked to say. More than once he had taken Timothée over the counter in the kitchen, more than once he had sneaked his hands into his pants while they were just chilling on the couch, Timothée didn’t mind and he loved when Armie touched him with lust and passion, making him arch into his hands and crave even more, he was always ready for Armie’s hands and attention. 

Timothée was waiting for Armie at _Maman_ , the temperature were less rigid and now he was able to wear t-shirts and perhaps a jacket if the day was rainy. They had decided to cook together that evening, a cute idea that Timothée had while scrolling through Pinterest, Armie hadn’t told him no and he had even promised him that they were going to go grocery shopping together. They never went to a supermarket since Armie got his groceries delivered, but it was going to be a fun experience for Timothée, he was surely going to see another side of Armie. He wondered if, just like his mother did, he spent minutes reading all the ingredients of one single item. 

Armie parked in front of the coffee shop and didn’t got out of the car, he just rolled down the passenger’s seat window and smiled at Timothée, sunglasses on his face and a sly smile made Timothée’s skin tingle in anticipation. He could already imagine what Armie had in mind, he was surely thinking about making a simple dish but Timothée had seen a cute photo of matcha Frappuccinos and he was intentioned on making them, it was also healthier than the sugary bomb from Starbucks. 

“Hey.” Armie leaned on his arms and kissed Timothée’s mouth sweetly, a chaste kiss before turning his car on again. “I like this t-shirt, is it new?” 

“Yeah, McQueen.” Timothée said while brushing his hands down his chest, smiling. “Bought it like three months ago, now I can wear it.” 

Armie hummed and placed a hand on Timothée’s left thigh, a gentle touch that made Timothée smile. “What do you want to make today?”  
“You’ll see, I have the list on my phone.” Timothée wiggled his toes into his shoes and looked out of the window. “Are you excited? I am. I can’t wait to cook with you and take cute pictures, too.” 

“If we manage to get a nice picture of us, I could post it online.” Armie said casually, almost as if he was talking about the weather. 

Timothée licked his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, perhaps yes. Would you really do that?” 

“Why not? It’s not like our relationship is a secret.” Armie shrugged and looked at Timothée with a kind smile. “Are you nervous?” 

Timothée shrugged and looked at Armie before shaking his head. He wasn’t nervous, but the idea of being in a public relationship made him fidgety, mostly because he didn’t want to deal with what people were going to say about him and Armie. However he didn’t have the time to sulk over it since Armie parked in front of a Trader’s Joe, Timothée looked at him and smiled at him before heading out of the car, walking to the entrance and pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

Armie stood next to him with a pair of sunglasses on and his hands on his hips, making him look meaner than usual. Timothée took everything he needed and then wandered around the place like he always did, perhaps he could find something else to make with Armie that night, it would be nice to have a homemade dinner for once. He picked out potatoes, baked ham, cheddar and salad, Armie didn’t question him and he only raised an eyebrow when he saw Timothée pick orange juice and two croissants. 

Armie paid and Timothée put all of his groceries into a paper bag, they said goodbye to the cashier and headed back to the car, not wanting to spend more times out there. It was getting dark and Armie wasn’t a fan of driving during nighttime, especially not when Timothée was with him. He liked to stay at home and cuddle with him, perhaps watch a silly movie while kissing lazily on the couch or in bed. Armie wasn’t a really active person, Timothée was a little confused when he first noticed how much Armie liked to spend his free time at home, a pair of loose jeans on and a large t-shirt on top. 

Timothée toyed around with the AUX cord until they reached Armie’s place, he put few songs on before settling on some pop music, mostly because Armie bopped his head on time with the music without noticing it. He even knew the lyrics sometimes and Timothée enjoyed watching him be so free and carefree, it was something that he didn’t get to see that often. 

Armie took the bags into his kitchen while Timothée complained about having to take the lift to reach one floor. Armie had been talking about changing house for a while, after a while it became sad to live in a place as big as that condo all alone, more than once Timothée had caught Armie search a new house online and from what he had seen, it was much smaller and cuter than the one he had, Timothée also noticed that it was close to Hell’s Kitchen and to the local universities, he didn’t say anything though. 

“Okay, you’re in charge of giving me all I need, I’ll blend.” Timothée said while opening the blender. Armie had put all of the groceries in their usual places and then he had given Timothée whatever utensil he’d need to prepare the frappuccino. “Ice?” 

“Here, and there’s also the green powder thing and milk.” Armie said while handing him everything they had bought. “Aren’t two tablespoons of sugar a little too much?”  
“Yeah, we’ll use just one.” Timothée said while pouring things into the blender, humming to himself. “Sugar and vanilla, please.” Armie hummed and gave him the ingredients he needed. “Now we blend.” 

Timothée turned the blender on, he turned around and grabbed the two tall glasses from the counter, he put some whipped cream at the bottom and few sprinkles, just to make things more colorful. Armie didn’t say a thing, he just looked at him with a small smile on his face and his arms crossed on top of his chest, almost as if he was monitoring what Timothée was doing. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Timothée pick two metal straws from his drawer, he didn’t even know he had them, the last time he checked that drawer he was pretty sure that it was empty. 

The blender stopped and Timothée grabbed it, he poured the thick liquid into the glasses and then moved the glasses into the freezer, telling Armie that they were going to drink them after dinner. He bowed down and grabbed the sack of potatoes from under the sink, he told Armie to peel them and then make them boil, he was going to take care of the salad, the baked ham and the cheddar, they both had a lot to chop. Armie liked how bossy Timothée got around the kitchen, he knew what to do when it came to make food and Armie wondered where he had learnt all of those recipes. 

After the potatoes were boiled, Timothée mashed them into a pot, he waited until the cooled down a little before starting to stuff them with ham and cheddar. He was going to roast them and serve them with a quick and healthy salad, nothing “too fancy” he said. Armie looked at him and smiled before kissing the back of his head, sighing and holding him to his chest, swinging right and left until Timothée gave up, kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Luckily Timothée had set the timer. 

Dinner happened to be a funny event, for the first time ever they ate dinner on the floor in front of the TV, plates on a tray and napkins on their lap. Timothée snapped few pictures of Armie while he blew cold hair on his potatoes, brows furrowed and a pout on his face since he had burnt his tongue. The Frappuccinos where right in front of them and Timothée took pictures of them too, Armie’s hand was big enough to envelop the whole glass with his fingers; Timothée had to hold it with two hands if he wanted to be sure to not spill anything. 

“May I take a picture of you?”

Armie’s question threw him off a little, he knew that he was going to post it eventually and Timothée didn’t know if he was ready yet. He trembled at the idea of calming Armie all for himself, however he didn’t want people to stalk him and make his life impossible. Timothée looked at Armie and nodded, bowing his head down a little and letting his curls hide his face a little, at least he was going to have some privacy. Armie took a picture of him drinking and, before doing anything, he showed it to Timothée. 

“Are you going to post it?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Maybe later, now I want to focus all of my attention on you.”  
Timothée smiled. Comments like that were a constant reminder of the fact that Armie loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, how have you been? I have a quick question for you: I'm wondering if you wanted to read the War!AU or the autobiographical one, which will touch some sensitive topics. What would you like to read first?   
> Anyway, se you all next week, I hope you've loved this chapter!


	15. White Hot Chocolate with Homemade Cottage Cheese and Hazelnuts Cake

Armie’s new place was bigger than a normal house but smaller than the previous one he had. Timothée liked it way more than the spacious condo and he had to admit that, even if Armie had tried to be sneaky and subtle, the kitchen was just perfect for him. There were a lot of utensils that he had only dreamt of having, the fridge was pretty large and the freezer was bigger than the one he had at home. There were three sinks and two counters where he could make everything he wanted, there were knives that he had only seen on TV, there were two wooden chopping boards and a big induction hob with five stations. 

Armie’s living room had a new, big and loud flat screen TV, under it there were lots of DVDs and Timothée had spent two hours organizing them by title and year. There was a record players with vinyls next to it, there was a big couch with a comforter on one of the armrests, an armchair next to the couch and a coffee table in front of it, where Timothée had put a bowl full of candies and chocolates. He had got surprised when Armie had followed all of his little advices, the fact that Armie listened to him made him hope for the best. 

Things weren’t always nice and rosy, they had shared their fair amount of fights and arguments, mostly because they were used to different lifestyles. Timothée couldn’t understand how Armie could spend thousand and thousand of dollars on stupid things such as cars and watches, sometimes Armie’s shopping lead Timothée to feel inferior to him because he couldn’t even imagine spending so much money on a Rolex. Armie also tried to buy him things, making them pass like presents and that pissed Timothée off, he never had the time to just ask himself if he really liked something or if he wanted it just because it was sparkly. 

The majority of their time was spent on the couch, a movie on and lips pressed together lazily, a gentle caress that made Timothée tingle and squirm, always feeling on the edge of a sudden orgasm whenever Armie kissed him a little deeper, touched him a little more intimately. Timothée was mesmerized by his body reactions to Armie’s touch, he didn’t know how he could even connect his brain to his mouth when Armie kissed his neck, biting on it and sucking slowly on his skin. Armie had a way with hands, with his lips, with his whole body, he could turn Timothée on in less than three minutes. 

Kissing was Armie’s favorite activity, sometimes he would stop doing whatever he was doing so that he could kiss him, run his hands down his body and hold his hips gently, caressing them through his clothes. Timothée loved all the attention he got from him, every minute he spent with Armie felt like a blessing and he didn’t know how he could have tried to move away from him, his fears had been smashed on the ground when Armie had whispered into his ear that he loved him. The first time he had said it, he had murmured it directly into Timothée’s ear, making him shiver in pure bliss, completely covered by the thick sheets of Armie’s bed. 

They liked being “public”, they liked holding hands and kissing each other in front of random places because it felt right. Armie liked to brush powdered sugar from his upper lip and he also liked to wipe his mouth for him, there were a lot of photos of them on the internet where Armie was doing something cute. Timothée had struggled at first, not used to see himself on random online magazines, they analyzed everything they did together and it was stressful, especially when they commented how how “cheaply” he was dressed; apparently and H&M sweatsuit wasn’t a proper thing to wear when you’re dating Armie Hammer. 

Since they had gotten together Armie had established a small routine where he would cook something with Timothée during Saturdays. They liked to bake and Timothée had become a pro at finding recipes on Pinterest, Armie had also got better at taking pictures of them- mostly of Timothée- with their food. Armie posted a picture every Saturday and Timothée always complained about how he came out in that shot until Armie silenced him with a kiss, making him laugh and tumble on the ground with a smile on his face. 

Armie liked to cook with him, but he hated is as well when Timothée got too involved into a recipe, freaking out when it didn’t turn out how he wanted. It still tasted good, but perhaps it wasn’t as caramelized as he wanted or as fluffy as he needed, Armie still loved him even if he fussed about the smallest thing. To calm him down he only needed to stroke his cheeks and tell him that everything was okay, that he loved him and that he hadn’t disappointed anyone. Sometimes Armie got scared of how little self-confidence Timothée had. 

That weekend Timothée decided to make both a drink and a cake, Armie was excited about it but he was also scared of seeing Timothée lose his mind with the cake, it wasn’t an easy one but since he had seen the pictures online he had got obsessed with it. The ingredients were simple but the process was a lot, it wasn’t easy and even if Armie believe that they were going to succeed, he was still not so sure of how the white hot chocolate would turn out. 

“Armie where are the hazelnuts?” Timothée asked while licking some cottage cheese off of his index. 

“Here.” Armie passed him the bowl with the crumbled hazelnuts, thin pieces that Armie had chopped with a knife since they didn’t trust the blender. “They’re good, they taste amazingly.” 

Timothée nodded and pursed his lips before turning around, he kissed Armie’s cheek and then went back to work, mixing the hazelnuts with the base of the cake. The spongy part seemed soft enough and Timothée put it in the metal ring for their cake, he spread the base evenly and then put the cottage cheese on top of it, Armie could see how much care he put into making that cake perfect for them. He didn’t know why Timothée suddenly seemed to eager to make it the “best cake they’ve ever made”, but Armie wasn’t going to let him down and he wanted to help him as much as he could, even if it was going to drive him a little crazy. 

“Now we wait until it caramelize on top.” Timothée said before pushing the cake into the oven. “Alright, hot chocolate.” He murmured and grabbed the chocolate from the counter. “Can you start cutting it and then melt it in the microwave? I’ll prepare the milk and the vanilla extract.” Timothée said before looking at him with a small smile.  “Thank you for doing this with me.” 

“Don’t mention it, I love doing things with you when we’re together. And by the way, we make amazing dishes.” Armie kissed the back of his head and stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Timothée closed his eyes for a second before going back to heat the milk and the vanilla together, whisking slowly while Armie waited for the chocolate to melt slightly into the microwave. He poured it into the bowl with the milk and rested his chin on top of Timothée’s head, humming and looking down at the creamy white chocolate, admiring how Timothée’s tiny wrists moved around, melting everything together and creating a delicious hot chocolate. 

They made out a little while waiting for the cake to get ready and Timothée ended up with his knees parted and his ass on the cold marble counter, hands in Armie’s hair and his lips pressed against his, humming and biting at them while pulling at his hair. He loved to make Armie laugh deeply on his lips, his mouth was like lava and it made his heart race even after being with him for so long, it was almost silly, almost. He got embarrassed when he blushed whenever Armie woke up before him and started caressing his back, dipping his fingers into his Venus dimples. 

The oven beeped and Timothée hopped down the counter to pull the cake out and let it cool down a little, the scent of baked hazelnuts filled the kitchen and he smiled happily, closing his eyes and resting his head on Armie’s shoulder. During their time together he had learnt that he had a lot of hidden “talents”, well for Armie were talents, for him where things that he could do without failing at doing them. Armie would roll his eyes and how poorly he talked about him, he didn’t understand where he could see so many positive aspects about him, he was just a young man who wanted to be an actor. Armie supported him and he drove him to every audition, waiting outside in his car- Timothée had never felt more loved. 

When Armie pulled out his phone to snap a picture of Timothée with his slice of cake and his steaming cup of hot chocolate, Timothée blushed and looked down at his hands, blowing cold air on the drink while trying to not smile too dumbly. Armie captioned their picture with a single dot, Timothée rolled his eyes and shoved his phone away, telling him to scoot closer so that they could watch stupid sitcoms while cuddling. 

In those months Timothée had learnt what Armie liked and all the little things he did when he was relaxing at home. He would blast Adele while cleaning the kitchen every Sunday morning, tapping his fingers on every counter when “Rumor Has It” came on shuffle; and if Timothée took videos of him, he never said a thing. Armie liked to adjust his shoes by color and his clothes by brands, leaving some space between one brand and another. Armie shaved his face every two days and he changed his razorblades every week. Armie’s pillow was harder than Timothée’s and less fluffy, he never used it though, it was on the bed just for decoration. 

Armie kissed Timothée’s forehead and ruffled his hair gently, he didn’t say a word but he stayed there, waiting for Timothée to lie down on his lap or latch his lips on his own, he always let Timothée decided where their nights were supposed to go. They never planned their nights, they never planned what they were supposed to do or where their relationship was supposed to head, they just lived one day at time, without rushing. 

“Do you think we could go somewhere next week?” Timothée said while lying down on his lap, head on his thighs.

“Where? You mean abroad?” Armie curled his fingers in his hair and smiled. “Maybe we should wait until we see if you got into college before going to a foreign country.” 

“I meant around New York, dummy.” Timothée poked his ribs and shook his head. “Like to the cinema, or to a park, we could have gelato while walking around Central Park.” 

“We can arrange that.” Armie said while kissing his hands. “We have a dinner tomorrow night, don’t forget about it.” 

“I won’t. But do I have to wear the damn suit? I don’t feel like it.” Timothée wined with a small, playful smile. They still had dinners and they still had meeting with important people, however this time Timothée wasn’t as interested as before, sometimes it got boring because they always talked about numbers and the newest gossip. “And do we really have to go?” 

Armie hummed and shrugged. “Yeah we do, but we can stay there for an hour or two, then we can go.” Armie said while brushing his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “We can go to Chick-Fil-A once we’re done.” 

“I love the sound of that.” Timothée nodded and looked at him. “Mom said that I can’t sleep here tomorrow, she wants me to help with the Monday’s lunch. Please don’t wear a suit this time.” 

“I won’t.” Armie kissed his lips and rolled his eyes. “And you told me that you weren’t going to tease me about it.” 

Timothée laughed and rolled on his side, looking up at him and resting a hand on his cheek, stroking it slowly. “I wonder how I can be so lucky to have you, even if you’re messy and you get in arguments with Pauline over football.” Armie laughed and Timothée dipped his thumb on his lower lip. “My mom says that you’re still trying to impress them, she appreciates it but she doesn’t know where to put your flowers if you keep bringing them.” 

“Well, I’ll settle on chocolate.” Armie kissed his fingers and smiled at him. “I’m glad she likes the flowers though.” 

Timothée placed his hands on his cheek and grinned at him, standing up and kissing his lips with a small grin. “I love you, even if your feet are cold.” 

“I love you, too. Even if you keep elbowing me in the stomach at night.” He caressed his hair and sighed softly. “And you have wear a suit tomorrow, no buts.” 

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read this, commented and left kudos. You kept me motivated and I cannot be more grateful. I have another fic ready, the soldier!Au, after that I'll post another fic that's going to be pretty tough and personal, I hope you guys will like both of them. I'll see you all soon!


End file.
